Contos Originais
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: Tudo o que eu escrevi que saiu inteiramente da minha cabeça psicótica. Contos, fábulas, histórias curtas e outras viajadas na maionese.
1. Warnings

**Warnings**

Sabe quando já não da mais pra escrever coisas e guardar na gaveta? Pois é. Esses contos, pequenas histórias, fabulas, etc etc etc... são coisas que eu escrevi ao longo dos anos e que antes eu não tinha coragem de publicar porque a) são muito ruins, b) são muito estranhos e c) são muito pessoais. Mas agora eu não consigo deixar eles esquecidos por aqui, então estão sendo publicados. E estou publicando todos juntos porque são muitos e nem todos merecem um espaço só para eles. Enfim! São minhas loucuras.

Eles não tem relação nenhuma uns com os outros exceto pelo fato de serem todos relativamente curtos e serem totalmente originais. Ou seja, todas as idéias aqui são minhas. Mas sinta-se livre para usar se quiser.

E é só isso, espero que vocês gostem.


	2. Livros, sonhos e folhas em branco

**Disclaimer: **Tudo meu. Mas fica a vontade pra usar se quiser.

**Categoria: **Romance, Yaoi (Slash)

**Classificação: **Livre

**Sinopse: **Quando eu realizei que nunca havia sido a principal personagem se qualquer história...resolvi escrever como nasceu uma dessas histórias. Metalinguística

**Notas:** Escrevi isso a "fuck long time ago" porque minha irmã comentou que todo mundo começa escrevendo sobre si mesmo, e eu já escrevia fazia um tempinho e nunca tinha feito nenhuma história comigo nela. Então é isso, curta, incompleta, mas eu gosto.

**Livros, sonhos e folhas em branco**

Os travesseiros a induziam ao sono mais profundo enquanto as cobertas faziam questão de manter seus braços e pernas muito aquecidos e muito presos a cama, naquele dia friozinho de primavera. A cama e a garota eram quase um só, amantes noturnos tão apaixonados que quase nada no mundo poderia separa-los.

Exceto, é claro, o maldito despertador avisando que era hora da escola. Com um olho no sonho e outro no inferno da vida real, ela resmungou e virou pro outro lado. Mas se a garota e a cama eram amantes inseparáveis, o aparelho era o filho mais novo, com seus incessante choro de pipipi. Ela ergueu o corpo abruptamente, olhando com raiva para aquela peste eletrônica, desejando mais uma vez poder joga-lo na parede oposta e voltar a dormir. Encarou o 'bicho' por vários minutos, antes de se conformar com a idéia que ele não iria entrar em auto combustão, e então o desligou...calmamente.

Mais tarde a faxineira iria encontrar o mesmo caído atrás do criado mudo, sem pilhas e com um botão faltando.

Somente quando encarou a cara sonolenta no espelho é que lhe ocorreu que realmente sonhara, e no sonho havia algo. Não entenda mal, em todos os sonhos de todos os povos sempre há algo, mas ela, aquela garota, em seus sonhos só procurava idéias. Sim, sempre correndo atrás das idéias, mesmo quando somente o subconsciente cooperava. E naquele sonho havia algo.

Mas infelizmente o 'algo' lhe escapava como a água fria pelos dedos quentes. Conformou-se outra vez, suas musas costumavam ser geniosas e difíceis, e o tempo lhe ensinara a não contraria-las.

Só sentada tediosamente na carteira da escola pode voltar a pensar no assunto, já que mais nada lhe restava a fazer além de ouvir a mais sonolenta das explicações sobre algo envolvendo cátions. O rosto pendia apoiado numa mão, olhando o vazio além do verde-negro do quadro. Olhos vazios e mente cheia. O olhar baixou para a folha em branco do caderno, a mão recomeçou o tique irritante de ficar apertando o botão da caneta preta, um lampejo de segundos a fez lembrar da letra de uma musica. Talvez fosse o sonho.

Sendo ou não sendo, pousou a caneta no papel e deixou que meia dúzia de palavras escorressem para ele, sem muito nexo, sem nenhum compromisso. Leu mentalmente.

"Prostituição, yaoi, um garoto de NY e um médico de intensos olhos azuis. Há irmãos, e mortes, álcool, loucura talvez, temas difíceis. Desafio. Um boné enterrado nos olhos, o vidro negro de um carrão mais negro descendo e revelando algo."

E era só o que tinha. Não gostava de trabalhar a caneta, preferia como toda boa adolescente, as teclas de um PC. E não teria tempo de desenvolver a trama, porque naquele instante a atenção foi desviada por uma coisa boba chamada Química, que quebrou sua mal formada linha de raciocínio.

Não pensou mais nisso até muito depois, quando finalmente pode sentar esparramada em frente a tela branca do computador, sozinha e protegida pela lua que entrava pela janela. Pegou o caderno outra vez, relendo as linhas rabiscadas, recordando das cenas mentais que as haviam originado.

Estava tudo pronto, um arquivo novinho do Microsoft Word aberto, coca cola borbulhando num copo ao lado, rascunho a vista, dedos pousados quase ansiosamente sobre o teclado certos de que a idéia viria logo.

Não veio.

Bebeu um pouco de coca, o líquido negro do capitalismo e que ainda por cima causava celulite e osteoporose, mas que tinha a reputação de atrair musas. Olhou para os lados, ajeitou-se na cadeira, brincou um pouco de passar ar de uma bochecha para outra...

Estalo.

Um começo depressivo surgiu na tela. Ela não tinha idéia de onde aquilo poderia levar, e tampouco isso importava no momento. A única coisa realmente importante era continuar escrevendo. Alguém entrou no quarto sem bater, falou com ela em tom ríspido e monótono, e saiu. Ela não saberia dizer quem havia sido nem qual o conteúdo da frase, embora apostasse que era sua mãe com uma bronca qualquer. Dispensou pensando nisso apenas um segundo, que lhe custou uma súbita falta de palavras.

Suprimindo a falta de palavras por um intenso esforço mental de continuar, logo os dedos corriam numa velocidade dolorida sobre as teclas outra vez.

E novamente foi interrompida, desta vez por uma voz mimada e infantil desejando atenção. Dispensou a dona da voz com meia dúzia de silvados irritados, e voltou a tela, desta vez sem fazer nem uma breve pausa para pensar.

Foi interrompida mais algumas vezes naquela noite, antes que notassem finalmente que ela queria paz e brigaria como selvagem se fosse forçada a largar aquele veio rico de idéias mais uma vez. Os dedos realmente doloridos corriam rápidos, rápidos, rápidos...

E pararam.

Ela suspirou, e olhou no relógio. Duas horas e trinta e sete minutos escrevendo sem parar, e ela sabia que não extrairia mais nada da mente exausta e vazia aquela noite. De fato a exaustão era tão física que ela se sentiu tentada a simplesmente se debruçar sobre as teclas negras e desgastadas e dormir por ali mesmo. Mas algo masoquista em sua mente dolorida a fez ainda salvar o arquivo, lê-lo aos tropeços e considerar que estava horrível e precisava ser lapidado no dia seguinte, para ficar perfeito.

É possível que um dia chegue a perfeição? Não, ela não acreditava nisso. Não era chegar a perfeição que importava, era continuar buscando. A arte, o vício, a delícia perigosa de entregar-se aquela magia tão antiga e incompreendida de criação...havia aquelas perguntas: o que você levaria para uma ilha deserta? Com o que você não consegue viver sem? As respostas, sempre as mesmas, sempre veladamente obcecadas. Livros, papel e caneta. E, para completar seu pequeno e solitário paraíso...talvez um pouco de sonhos.

oOo

É isso ae, pra quem já leu minha Fic Original "Céu de Primavera", talvez reconheça as primeiras idéias escritas naquela folha, a quase um ano agora. No fim a idéia original quase que se perdeu no melodrama de Henri e Gregory, mas o que vale é a intenção. Né? XD


	3. Drina

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens citados são reais e históricos. A situação em si é completamente fictícia e nada tem haver com a realidade.

**Shippers: **Albert x Victoria

**Categoria: **Histórico, Romance

**Classificação: **Livre

**Beta Reader: **Não foi betado

**Sinopse: **"A natureza humana é de fato contraditoriamente previsível" pensava a futura rainha do Reino Unido no dia de seu aniversario de 18 anos. Porque ela sabia que até rainhas podem se apaixonar.

**Notas:** Eu faço dezoito anos hoje. Resolvi me dar um presente escrevendo sobre algo que queria escrever a algum tempo já. Uma rainha britânica. Escolhi a rainha Vitória, apesar de não ser exatamente minha rainha britânica preferida, porque ela assumiu o trono aos dezoito anos de idade.

**Drina **– _by Blodeu-sama_

"A natureza humana" pensava a jovem lady, olhando para seu intrínseco e delicado jardim "é de fato contraditoriamente previsível". Victoria Alexandrina curvou seus pequenos lábios num sorriso triste, voltando o rosto redondo para o salão que deixara a pouco. Estava cheio, agradável, e havia musica alegre e taças de vinho circulando entre os convidados. Pessoas, alias, da mais alta classe e estima, a nata da sociedade. As mais bem vestidas mulheres e os mais bem abastados homens. Estavam todos ali, em sua festa de aniversario. E, apesar disto, nenhum deles poderia se comparar a jovem princesa Victoria de Kent, a brilhante aniversariante, que agora fugia por alguns poucos minutos para a sacada silenciosa, a contemplar seus jardins e junto com eles, toda a sua curta vida.

Afinal, ela estava a pouquíssimos passos de se tornar, oficialmente, Rainha Victoria do Reino Unido.

A brilhante aniversariante, no entanto, não sentia-se intimamente assim tão... brilhante. Ela vivera quase todos estes dezoito anos com a sombra do peso do país em suas costas, mas nunca de fato esperara que esta sombra a alcançasse. Havia muitas mortes em famílias reais. Suas próprias primas, mortas antes que chegassem a parar de usar fraudas. Seu pai, igualmente falecido muito cedo. Ela, de certa forma, esperava morrer antes que a coroa pesasse em sua cabeça. Não que desejasse, apenas... apenas esperava que fosse assim. Mas isto, claro, não podia acontecer. Sem ela como rainha, o futuro do Reino Unido estaria a mercê da sorte. Já havia problemas o bastante com a bendita lei sálica...

Victoria sacudiu levemente a cabeça de cabelos castanhos, espantando o pensamento como quem espanta um inseto. Haveria muito tempo para se preocupar com política, leis, e mais todas estas coisas que, cedo ou tarde, se tornariam toda a sua vida. Agora havia uma festa esperando por ela, e ela deveria apresentar-se tão radiante quanto possível. Este pensamento desanimou ainda mais a jovem Victoria, que suspirou e novamente lançou um olhar resignado ao salão.

Gostaria de ter, ao menos por aquele único dia, um momento de normalidade. Gostaria de estar comemorando seu aniversario no campo, com suas damas de companhia, sem ter que se preocupar com seu sorriso, com alianças políticas, com as anáguas de suas vestes... com casamentos. Ah sim, casamentos. Se fosse uma garota ordinária de boa família, já estaria ficando demasiado velha para casar-se. Como rainha, podia ter mais tempo e escolher com mais calma. Precisava pensar cuidadosamente em seus pretendentes, e escolher o príncipe que mais se adequasse ao posto de consorte real. Precisava pensar delicadamente no assunto. Não que precisasse pensar muito para saber com quem ela realmente gostaria de se casar.

...ah, doce Albert. Seu lindo, galante, e adorável primo-irmão Albert. Com seus grandes olhos claros e aquele deleitável sorriso tímido. Oh, amava-o tanto! E ele, no entanto, não era seu melhor pretendente. Não... havia muito a se considerar. E havia mais que isso. Victoria temia ainda mais as razões pelas quais Albert a queria, do que temia ter que casar-se com outro alguém tão ordinariamente comum quando aquele insípido Alexandre. Ela sabia que não era tão bonita quanto ele. Ela sabia que não era bonita como aquelas mulheres loiras de delicadas que dançavam agradavelmente com seus maridos e irmãos do salão.

Não, ela tinha um rosto redondo de mais, uma boca pequena de mais, olhos redondos de mais. Murchos cabelos castanhos... que no entanto eram exatamente iguais aos dele, e nele assentavam tão bem! Ele com certeza se casaria com ela, mas seria apenas e unicamente pelo poder. E que apunhalada em sua juvenil vaidade esta de se casar por amor com alguém que de fato não a amava. Victoria poderia aparentar toda a sua nobreza a orgulho perante outros, mas sozinha consigo mesma, como naquele momento, sentia-se apenas uma jovenzinha insegura até de sua própria aparência. "Como poderei governar um país?!"

- Solitária, como sempre, Drina.

Victoria levou a mão ao peito, empalidecendo de susto, e logo enrubescendo ao notar, ao seu lado, seu galante e belíssimo primo.

- Albert! Sorrateiro, como sempre...

Victoria sentia um deleite especial naquele apelido pronunciado pelos lábios dele. Alexandrina... Drina... apenas os muito íntimos ousavam chama-la assim. Entretanto, conhecendo-se a apenas um ano, ele já a tratava como Drina tão naturalmente quanto faria com uma irmã de criação. Era confortante.

- Pensando em seus dezoito anos, minha princesa? – perguntou o rapaz, postando-se ao lado dela no parapeito da sacada, observando os jardins com os mesmos olhos perdidos.

- Pensando nos dezoito que ainda estão por vir, Albert.

- Ah sim... imagino que não esteja muito confortável neste momento, com o peso de todo aquele ouro prestes a cair em sua cabeça.

Victoria riu. Somente Albert poderia tratar a coroa da Inglaterra tão levianamente!

- O que sentiria, primo, se fosse essa sua situação, e não minha?

- ...acredito que estaria tentando me esconder do mundo em uma sacada. Ou, se não do mundo, ao menos de seus representantes.

Albert sorriu apenas com os cantos de seus lábios bem feitos, daquele jeito tímido e travesso, e Victoria sentiu uma intensa, avassaladora vontade de beija-lo. Ah sim, ele conseguia traduzir tudo em palavras de sutil ironia! Seus sentimentos mais profundos, mais verdadeiros. Talvez sua mãe tivesse razão. Talvez devesse apressar essa escolha de uma vez por todas. Precisava se casar antes que essas vontades pecaminosas a tomassem pro completo.

- Albert... posso fazer-lhe uma pergunta, que gostaria que mantivesse apenas de nosso conhecimento?

- Mas é claro, Drina, minha querida.

Victoria permitiu-se morder levemente o lábio inferior. Muito levemente. Já haveria de demonstrar insegurança o suficiente com aquela pergunta.

- Acha... acha que serei uma boa rainha para o meu povo?

O jovem galã, em sua farda militar elegante e brilhantes cabelos escuros, deixou que seu rosto assumisse uma expressão suave e amável. Ele voltou o corpo completamente para a elegante jovem e segurou suas pequenas e delicadas mãos entre as próprias.

- Victoria Alexandrina, eu nunca em toda a minha vida conheci uma mulher mais inteligente, racional e adequada para ser uma rainha. Não importa o que aconteça prima, nem quem esteja ao seu lado, eu tenho plena confiança que será uma das mais lembradas rainhas que esse nosso amado país terá.

Os olhos azulados dela brilharem como se fossem, repentinamente, se encher de lagrimas. Porém ela voltou o rosto para o jardim, e quando finalmente olhou novamente para seu primo, havia apenas uma resolução de aço nestes mesmos olhos azuis, que agora contrastavam de maneira quase gritante com seu rosto corado.

- Albert... gostaria de fazer-te outra pergunta. E sobre esta resposta quero que pense bem. Não apenas com o que há debaixo de seus cabelos, mas com o que há dentro de sua alma. E gostaria de perguntar-lhe isto agora, quando ainda não tenho "todo aquele ouro" sobre minha cabeça.

O rapaz novamente tornou-se sério, e Victoria sentiu que apertava as mãos dela entre as dele com mais força.

- ...Albert de Saxe-Coburgo-Gota... gostaria de se casar comigo?

Mesmo a luz escassa da noite, ela o viu empalidecer. E depois o calor das mãos dele deixou as dela, e foram apoiar o corpo do rapaz na pedra da sacada. E então, novamente seus grandes e belos olhos azuis pousaram na jovem princesa corada e decidida, para só então murmurar, numa voz tremida e sussurrada.

- Drina...

E de repente ele caiu de joelhos diante dela, assustando-a. Olhava-a de baixo, tão adoravelmente corado quanto ela, e novamente tomou suas pequenas mãos entre as dele, parecendo prestes a se emocionar verdadeiramente.

- Drina... está desejando que nos casemos... por política ou por amor?! Porque, minha adorável Victoria, eu me caso com você de qualquer modo, mas me caso por amor unicamente.

- ...amor, meu querido...unicamente amor. – respondeu-lhe, num sussurro, fazendo com que se erguesse para que acariciar o rosto. Tão... próximos quanto sempre desejara. Tão adoravelmente e perigosamente próximos....

Victoria Alexandrina fazia dezoito anos naquele dia. Ela tivera uma vida, até então, complicada, trágica e ditada por terceiros. Ela tinha medo do que viria a seguir, com seu novo posto. Ela era tão insegura quanto qualquer outra jovem, por mais pobre ou rica ou bela ou feia que fosse. Mas ela agora sentia-se, se não forte, ao menos capaz. Porque ela sabia que não estava de todo sozinha, apesar das tempestades e intempéries que estava prestes a enfrentar. Apesar de seu ingrato dever.

Não, nunca completamente sozinha.

E aos dezoito anos de idade, Rainha Victoria do Reino Unido beijou seu verdadeiro amor pela primeira vez.

_A princesa Victoria de Kent fez dezoito anos no dia vinte e quatro de maio de mil oitocentos e trinta e sete. Foi coroada Rainha apenas vinte e sete dias depois, iniciando assim o mais longo reinado da historia do Reino Unido, até então. Em dez de fevereiro de mil oitocentos e quarenta, rainha Victoria se casou com Albert de Saxe-Coburgo-Gota, seu primo irmão. Acrescentou ao traje nupcial algo até então proibido para uma rainha, um véu. Foi a primeira vez que se teve noticia de um membro da família real casando-se por amor. _

oOo

**Notas:** Bem, feliz aniversario pra mim! Claro que as coisas não aconteceram desse jeito. Na verdade, como eu não estudei a fundo a historia da Gran Bretanha, eu nem garanto a veracidade histórica desse suposto 'amor'. Mas mesmo assim, eu gosto de imaginar...

Ah sim, dou os devidos créditos a Jane Austen, que inspirou esse estilo de escrita.


	4. Criaturas

**Disclaimer: **Isso tudo realmente me pertence, eu tive a idéia. Menos Antonius e Helena, que são da Miyu Amamyia.

**Shippers: **Todo mundo com todo mundo ;D

**Categoria: **Fantasia, Suspense, Romance, Terror, Yaoi (Slash)

**Classificação: **+18

**Sinopse: **Há séculos contam sobre estas criaturas noturnas. Mas como será a vida delas no século XXI?

**Notas: **Essa é minha tentativa (frustrada?) de tentar novamente escrever algo curto. E minha homenagem ao Dia das Bruxas também. Foi inspirada no conto original de Miyu Amamyia. Perdoem se não saiu legal, foi só algo que surgiu do nada na minha cabeça.

**Criaturas **– _by Blodeu-sama_

Acordei abruptamente, como que despertado pelo por do sol. Ainda há uma vaga luz alaranjada parcamente visível através das cortinas da janela, e isto me incomoda. Talvez o quarto estivesse completamente escuro para meros humanos, mas eu sinto o sol como quem sente o fogo, então... acho que devo pedir a uma de minhas crianças que cuide disto para mim.

Uma de minhas crianças...

Ergo-me da cama e me olho no espelho. Não é algo muito útil de se fazer quando se é o que eu sou, pois a composição destes objetos impede que fiquemos completamente visíveis neles. Por mais que eu implore para que alguém me ache um espelho que não contenha prata, isto não parece possível. Então, a imagem que me encara é borrada e semi-transparente, como se eu fosse o mero reflexo de mim mesmo através de vapor. O bastante para que eu veja minha silhueta fina, delgada, de uma palidez anormal, contrastando com meus cabelos cor de fogo longos de mais para um homem deste século. Bem, atualmente, acho que esta coisa de moda anda se perdendo na balburdia de estilos que existem. Tribos. Ou seja lá o que forem.

Mas minha imagem imprecisa me irrita. Ou talvez tenha simplesmente acordado irritado. Por causa naquela nesga de sol através da cortina. E por causa de minhas crianças. Uma de minhas crianças. Visto um tanto duramente alguma roupa apresentável e desço as escadas, olhando meu reflexo no vidro das janelas. Um pouco melhor. Ao menos posso ver o verde de meus olhos e a maneira como a camisa de seda da mesma cor cai sobre minha pele fazendo um nítido contraste de claro escuro.

Talvez setecentos anos vivendo entre poderosos tenham me transformado num homem narcisista. Ou talvez seja a natureza de seres como eu. Não conheço tantas criaturas como eu para saber.

Lá está ela, como eu havia previsto. Encolhida a um canto da sala, vestida indecentemente com aquela camisola transparente e com os olhos azul-turquesa transbordando medo. Ah, pequena Marie. Minha pequena e doce Marie. Tão nova no sangue que ainda havia carne fresca o bastante em seu rosto para que corasse. E ainda havia humanidade o bastante nela para que fizesse algo tão estúpido e sem tamanho quanto assassinar alguém por puro ciúme.

Ciúme de mim!

- ...p-perdão, mestre... –murmura ela, baixinho. – sei que está irritado comigo e...

- Eu estou irritado, Marie. – respondo num tom pouco acima de um sussurro. Há um leve sorriso em meu rosto, que não chega aos olhos. Ela sabe que está em graves apuros.

- ...p-por favor!

- Eu queria... entender porque, Marie? Porque fez algo tão idiota? Tão abominavelmente idiota?! Qual foi a primeira coisa que lhe ensinei?

Ela fez silencio. Por quase um minuto inteiro. Quando respondeu, estava mais séria.

- Só mate para comer e proteger seu segredo.

- ...só para comer e proteger seu segredo. E eu repeti-lhe isso quantas vezes nestes últimos três anos minha querida?

- ...muitas mestre.

- Muitas, não é? Desde que você se tornou minha criança, minha protegida. Eu tento ensinar a você Marie, a maneira certa de sobreviver com sua nova condição, mas você parece...não...entender!

Eles estão do outro lado da porta, aqueles dois pequenos abutres. Sim, sentem cheiro de confusão e vem logo esvoaçar em volta, esperando tirar algum proveito. Não sei se isto me dá desgosto ou orgulho. No momento em que tento ter uma conversa séria com Marie, isto apenas serve para aumentar minha irritação.

Volto meus olhos para a porta e ela se abre, revelando um casal de irmãos gêmeos de pele dourada e olhos escuros. Já não tem mais carne fresca em seus corpos, portanto o tom dourado de sua tez não esconde totalmente uma impressão cadavérica. Estão encostados um ao outro, como sempre, vestindo aquelas roupas impudicas. Hernãn com uma sunga vermelha colada a pele e Henrietta vestindo a parte de baixo do biquíni igualmente vermelho e uma saída de banho feita em tela não escondendo parte alguma dos seios pouco volumosos. Não sei o que há com essas crianças, parecem incapazes de se vestir com decência. Na época em que eu nasci, se uma mulher ou homem fosse visto em tais trajes poderia ser apedrejado por toda a comunidade.

- E vocês dois, imagino que tenham vindo ver o castigo.

Ronronam como gatos satisfeitos, e eu faço um gesto para que se sentem, percebendo o olhar indignado de Marie. Hernãn senta-se em uma das poltronas e Henrietta não hesita em sentar-se no colo do irmão, afagando os cabelos dele distraidamente enquanto ele desliza os dedos pelas coxas bem torneadas dela. Eles sabem, ó sabem, que isso me deixa atordoado. Talvez porque eles nasceram irmãos, e até o dia em que lhes tirei uma vida para lhes dar outra, não se tocavam mais do que o "normal" entre irmãos. Depois de transformados, entenderam as liberdades da nossa raça de uma maneira um pouco mais pervertida que comumente. Eu, é claro, não reclamaria do espetáculo.

Marie, por sua vez, era jovem de mais, inexperiente de mais, e ainda não entendera o quão profundo era o meu vinculo com ela e o vinculo dela com minhas outras crianças. Ela não entendia que não estava em uma festa orgiastica sem fim com desconhecidos, mas sim que ela era irmã de sangue daquelas outras criaturas e minha propriedade, até que eu a considerasse bastante esperta para se virar sozinha. Ela é minha filha, não minha amante.

Volto novamente meus olhos para a minha loira francesinha, ignorando a excitação que aqueles dois pequenos demônios espanhóis estão tentando causar em mim.

- ... não sei mais o que posso fazer com você, Marie. Acho que vou tranca-la.

- NÃO!

Ela se levanta. Todo o corpo rosado visível pela camisola cor de rosa fina. Ao contrario de Henrietta, Marie tem seios fartos. Curvas generosas. Um corpo perfeito que faz qualquer um virar o rosto para olhar, na rua. Eu a transformei porque ela queria ser bela para sempre. Eu a transformei porque me perdi naquelas curvas e protuberâncias. Na maneira como ela geme. Na sensação que é me afundar, noite após noite, naquele corpo macio e cheiroso.

Mas ela passou dos limites. Em pleno dia! Não poderia nunca ter apenas cortado a garganta daquele meu pequeno namoradinho em um exposta sala de reuniões, quando qualquer um poderia simplesmente aparecer.

E Jonas não passava de um rapaz bobinho fascinado por um "milionário misterioso". Um mero otário com uma bela traseira. É incrível que Marie simplesmente tenha sentido ciúmes dele!

- Vou tranca-la. Vai ficar lá em baixo até entender que não deve matar pessoas sem uma boa razão para isso.

- Não! Não, por favor... não mestre... – ela cai de joelhos diante de mim, gotas vermelhas escorrendo por seu rosto rosado. Desperdício de sangue, chorar desse jeito. Ela me puxa, implora, beija meu ventre baixo. E beija mais uma vez. E com a habilidade de uma profissional, desfaz o fecho de minha calça social e passa os lábios rosados sobre eu sexo.

Meu rosto continua impassível. Frio como gelo. Hernãn e Henrietta prestam atenção, dando risinhos, acariciando-se com um pouco mais de 'intimidade'. E embora meu corpo desperte, eu sei que vou ter que fazê-la parar. Ela não se safará dessa apenas me sugando. Não desta vez.

As portas novamente se abrem e ele entra por elas com um envelope em mãos. Ele é meu filho mais velho, embora na aparência seja mais novo que todos nós. Não parece ter sequer dezesseis anos. Mas Elliot tem duzentos e cinqüenta.

- Há uma mensagem para o senhor, Willian.

E ele parou de me chamar de mestre a cerca de vinte anos. Talvez seja hora de desfazer nosso laço... Vou sentir falta dele. Do jeito quase tão frio quanto o meu, da maneira como não pareceu nem um pouco incomodado ou enciumado com o que estava presenciando, de sua pele clara e cabelos negros como uma noite de luz nova. Da maneira elegante como ele se alimenta. Foi o meu primeiro, mas foi minha obra prima.

- Estou ocupado Elliot.

- É de Antonius.

Entreabro mais os olhos e estico a mão para receber a mensagem. Antonius fora meu mestre, meu pai. Ele me ensinara cuidadosamente, carinhosamente. Lembro-me de seu sorriso branco emoldurado por aqueles cabelos escuros cacheados, enquanto me falava da beleza de ser uma criatura da noite. Lembro-me de sua força ao me tomar como seu. Eu não o via a tanto tempo! Séculos! Literalmente.

Sorri ao ver que continuava escrevendo em latim arcaico. Eu sabia que Antonius nascera na Grécia, quando ainda existiam césares por lá. Talvez, quando eles ainda nem existiam, eu nunca soube ao certo. O fato é que depois de abandonar o grego em favor do latim, ele nunca mais se dispôs a fazer este tipo de sacrifício. Meu latim, confesso que estava um pouco enferrujado. Mas ainda consegui ler a mensagem, curta porem elegante e imponente.

Dizia que resolvera reunir todas as suas crianças em um baile de mascaras. Rever a todos. Estava começando a se esquecer de nossos rostos. Ah... isso poderia ser interessante. Rever alguns de meus irmãos... rever Helena.

Empurrei Marie delicadamente, já que ela não se afastara de mim. Ela ignorou meu gesto e voltou a me sugar, como se sua vida – que ela alias não tinha – dependesse disso. Entreguei a carta a Elliot calmamente e então puxei os cabelos loiros da francesinha para cima, estapeando-a em seguida. Quando falei, minha voz não deixou margem para contestações.

- Você vai para o porão. Vai ficar lá até aprender a me obedecer. Vocês dois! – Hernãn se levantou de súbito, com medo visível nos olhos, e derrubou a irmã no processo. – Tranquem-na. Depois quero que arrumem uma vedação mais eficiente para minhas janelas. Serão recompensados conforme o merecido.

- Sim, mestre. – responderam os dois irmãos em unissoro, e Marie levantou-se chorando sangue ainda mais profusamente, porém quieta. Quando eles desapareceram das minhas vistas, larguei meu corpo no sofá e chamei meu garoto para sentar-se junto a mim.

- Ele esta convidando a mim e a meus irmãos para uma festa Elliot.

- Isso é bom, Willian. – respondeu, sorrindo um pouco mais e acomodando a cabeça em meu ombro.

- Sim, é... não sei quanto tempo pode durar esse reencontro, então espero que tome conta desses irresponsáveis por mim, está bem?

- Claro, senhor! Eu os manterei na linha.

- Ótimo. Se você se sair bem, talvez devêssemos começar a pensar em desfazer o laço.

- ... eu não me importaria de ficar com o senhor mais algum tempo, Willian.

Sua mão pequena acariciava meu peito, enquanto meu braço o envolvia ternamente. Elliot era adorável. Eu não podia negar que o amava. E sabia que ele também me amava.

- Sei que não. Mas um dia terá que tomar seu próprio caminho, meu pequeno...

- Eu sei Willian, eu apenas esperava poder ficar ao seu lado um pouco mais.

- Pensaremos a respeito – respondo, calmamente, vendo como sua mão deslizava para meu ventre baixo, agora acariciando meu sexo ainda exposto e ainda ereto como se acariciasse um animalzinho. – você pode terminar o que sua irmã começou.

Elliot sorri para mim, inocentemente, me beijando nos lábios antes de afundar o rosto entre minhas pernas.

Ah sim... ah... habilidoso como sempre. Talvez eu o leve a festa. Antonius ficaria orgulhoso de ver mais ramificações de seu sangue. E Antonius sempre gostou de línguas habilidosas.


	5. Anjos Publicos

**Disclaimer: **Baseado em fatos reais...

**Categoria: **General

**Classificação: **Livre

**Beta Reader: **Não foi betado

**Sinopse: **Reflexções sobre a solidão e o acaso

**Notas:** Eu pensei nisso dentro do onibus um dia. Cheguei na faculdade e escrevi na ultima folha do caderno. E surpreendentemente aquela folha de caderno sobreviveu pra chegar até aqui. **  
**

**Anjos Publicos**

O encaixe entre o corpo e a cama nova é perfeito, mas ainda assim há um rompimento nessa harmonia. Ela pega o celular e aperta com força desnecessária a tecla vermelha que desliga o despertador. Não há como ter certeza que está mesmo acordada, até que os pés tocam o chão ridiculamente frio do banheiro.

Ao escovar os dentes, flachs cada vez mais borrados do ultimo sonho se alternam a cada piscadela no interior da pálpebra. Cavalos esqueléticos, uma banheira enorme, uma moça linda e nua, lagrimas...não faz sentido, e não é de todo agradável, como sempre.

A mecanização dos movimentos a leva a sair de casa ainda mastigando o ultimo pedaço de torrada com requeijão, equilibrando a chave em uma mão, pastas no antebraço e uma mochila gasta e velha no ombro. Caminha devagar até o ponto de ônibus, porque como sempre saiu adiantada cinco minutos. Senta-se, os pés virados pra dentro, o rosto apoiado na mão e o cotovelo no joelho direito. Olhos perdidos onde as paralelas se encontram. Está sozinha ali, mas não por muito tempo.

Uma senhora chega. Depois uma mãe de meia idade. Não demora cinco minutos para que comecem a conversar sobre as inutilidades cordiais que se conversa nessas ocasiões, e logo se descobre que a mãe é a falante. Em todos os lugares públicos do mundo parece haver exatamente um exemplar desse, geralmente do sexo feminino, que sente um prazer quase orgástico em falar sobre sua própria vida desinteressante, filhos, tempo e outras coisas do mesmo nível. Outro jovem de mochila se encosta no primeiro apoio que encontra ao chegar, olhar tão vago quanto o dela. Nem muito bonito nem muito feio. Jovem classe-média, desses existem aos montes. Um negro metido em um terno impecável, com uma pasta de couro falso de baixo do braço. Outra senhora, imperturbável diante das tentativas da falante de puxar assunto. Uma moça plasticamente bonita, sem nada fora do contexto, uma classe média trabalhadora. E finalmente o ônibus.

Quando todos acabaram de se acotovelar civilizadamente para entrar e pegar um dos disputados lugares de plástico duro, ela encosta a testa na janela e observa o ponto vazio, aquela mulher de cabelos vermelhos correndo lá longe achando que pode alcançar o ônibus já em movimento, o brilho fraquíssimo da luz do sol refletindo nos chaveiros da mochila velha.

_Eu não tenho vida._

E o pensamento a atinge com força suficiente para que o mundo ao redor dela suma sem que ela suma para ele. Não vê mais ponto de ônibus, nem brilho, nem mulher de cabelos vermelhos, nem percebe o incomodo do encosto sobre as costas nem a pessoa que senta-se ao lado quieta e igualmente imersa em pensamentos próprios. Não é a primeira vez que tem aquele pensamento, talvez seja a primeira em que realmente o percebe, mas ele em nada a surpreende ou a faz sentir algo mais. Afinal, quem tem vida?

Muita gente tem vida, se contra argumenta internamente, desencostando a testa da janela de deixando nela uma nodoa transparente, a marca da pele. Eu tenho uma vida! Se afirma, quase com garra, pensando vagamente nos happy hours e cineminhas de quarta feira. O que eu não tenho é companhia, se completa, a garra recém adquirida dando lugar a um derrotismo resignado.

A pessoa ao lado se levanta e ela percebe, assustando-se com o fato de não a ter notado antes. O ônibus para trinta segundos depois, a pessoa desce e alguém mais sobe, e se senta exatamente no mesmo lugar.

A pessoa tem cabelos longos, pele pálida e rosto forte. É uma pessoa que não parece predisposta a divagar sobre a própria vida num ônibus lotado, e sim alguém que tem certeza que tem uma vida, amigos, aventuras e principalmente companhia. A pessoa lhe sorri, sorriso educado, e vira o rosto para frente. Ela não consegue desviar muito bem o próprio olhar, que acaba voltando-se para o outro ser de poucos em poucos segundos. Por fim a pessoa vira completamente o rosto, parecendo até acostumada com esse tipo de atenção, um sorriso genuíno no rosto, e fala alguma amenidade. Diferente da faladeira, a amenidade parece fazer sentido. Ela responde, e continua a conversa.

Ao descer do ônibus, sozinha, de alguma maneira ela já não pensa mais em solidão, ou vida. Ao menos por um tempo, aquela sensação não voltara.


	6. Borderline

**Categoria: **Drama, Angust

**Classificação: **+18

**Sinopse: **O que se esconde por trás do sorriso de uma garota comum?

**Notas: **Apesar da péssima sinopse, esse microconto é a primeira coisa que gostei de escrever em meses. Porque eu sempre gosto de escrever sobre transtornos psicológicos do ponto de vista de quem os tem, pra variar, apesar de não ser muito exata nas descrições imagino.

**Borderline **_by Blodeu-sama_

Garota comum, dessas de rabo de cavalo e all star surrado no pé. Ia a escola de bicicleta, voltava tagarelando com as amigas. Ou melhor, as amigas voltavam tagarelando com ela. Ela era mais quieta. Muito tímida, diziam, mas sempre com um sorriso bonito no rosto. Apesar de não se dar muito bem com o padrasto. Gostava de lavar louça escutando rádio quando chegava em casa, e não reclamava de arrumar o quarto. Anda pálida, esses últimos dias, com umas olheiras. Diz que não está dormindo bem. Mentira, ela dorme como uma pedra todo dia, roubando alguns comprimidos da mãe, e a mãe nem nota porque tem muitos deles. Ela está sempre sorrindo. Chega a ser estranho, mesmo quando reclama está sorrindo. É como se tudo fosse passageiro na vida dela, e ela tivesse certeza de poder esperar por dias melhores. Só que tem uma hora em que ela não sorri. Quando não tem ninguém pra ver, ela tira essa mascara e joga em cima da cama junto com a mochila. Sozinha no quarto ela não espera por nada melhor. Ela se despe e pega o canivete do papai, escondido em seu lugar secreto. A mãe acha que aquele canivete foi embora junto com o pai, mas na verdade ela o guarda como um tesouro. O mais precioso deles. E todo dia, quando se despe do sorriso, da mochila, do all star surrado, ela usa seu tesouro contra a pele. Um corte, dois... é tão bonito ver o sangue escorrendo pelas suas coxas! Ver as marcas em suas costas, que ela mesma fez tão cuidadosamente. Mesmo longe, o papai ainda lhe deixou algo para levar a dor embora. Porque a dor esta no sangue e ela se livra dele um pouquinho a cada dia.

Ela está mais pálida, mas ninguém nota realmente. É só timidez, não tem dormido bem. Garota comum, um sorriso tão bonito...


	7. Curiosidades

**Disclaimer: Execrado pela minha mente apenas.  
**

**Categoria: **Suspense, Terror

**Classificação: **+18

**Beta Reader: **Não foi betado

**Sinopse: **"Novamente aquelas idéias sedentas tomaram conta de minha mente, porém estavam frias e cristalizadas, como aquele estacionamento. Era hora de executar meu plano, era como devia ser."

**Notas: **Eu estava saíndo do shopping quando tive a idéia para esse conto. O estacionamento estava tããããão fantasmagorico!**  
**

**Curiosidades**

O estacionamento estava quase deserto, exceto por alguns carros aqui e ali, perdido no meio da longa extensão de piche negro. Havia chovido, e estes poucos carros estavam cobertos por milhares de gotículas de água. Ao olhar para elas, lembrei-me de minúsculos pequenos sois, todos tingidos de amarelo pelas luzes falsas dos postes de iluminação. Pareciam todos brilhar intensamente, como devem brilhar os sois, mas ainda assim não conseguiam em nada abrandar a escuridão tétrica da noite. O céu sobre minha cabeça estava carregado e roxo, embora já não chovesse mais.

O barulho de meus saltos contrastava com os asfalto molhado e muito negro, que ao longe quase chegava a se confundir com o céu. E o frio, aquele frio suave, confortável, limpo, invadia minhas roupas e deixava minha pele deliciosamente fria, em contraste com a temperatura quase febril do rapaz ao meu lado.

Os passos dele não ecoavam, eram macios como só os passos de um homem como ele. Tudo nele era macio, agradável, próximo a uma insípida perfeição. Quebrava o silencio o estacionamento com um comentário breve sobre o filme que tínhamos acabado de assistir. Eu, apreciadora sempre ávida do silencio, da noite e de ambientes levemente tétricos como aquele, não dizia nada. Mas sorria. Sorria para ele, e para mim mesma, enquanto olhava distraidamente para as nuvens acima de mim.

Novamente aquelas idéias sedentas tomaram conta de minha mente, porém estavam frias e cristalizadas, como aquele estacionamento. Era hora de executar meu plano, era como devia ser. Não podia ser nada além daquilo que eu havia planejado, para saciar minha vontade por experiências. Minha vontade por viver além de mim mesma.

Virei meus olhos para ele, deslizando minha mão fria por seu braço forte, coberto por uma fina camisa de algodão escura. Seu rosto voltou-se completamente para mim, e o vi sorri de uma maneira diferente. Era doce, aquele meu rapaz...amava-o, a certa maneira, como deveria ser, também.

Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim, e neste movimento alguns dos pequenos sois em formas de gotículas, que estavam sobre a pintura metálica do automóvel, se moveram, criando um efeito interessante se observado de perto. Porém não observei, deixei que ele me fizesse aquele gentileza com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, e entrei no carro. Os vidros estavam embaçados pelo frio, e as luzes lá fora, fora daquela bolha protegida e frágil que são os carros a noite, estavam distorcidas. Através daquele vidro enevoado, suas matizes se dividiam suavemente em tons meio avermelhados, meio azulados, dependendo de quão branca era a fonte lá fora. Senti seu calor claramente ao meu lado quando sentou-se no banco do motorista, e retribuí novamente o olhar que me deu.

Estava claro que nós dois tínhamos expectativas para aquela noite. As minhas, porém, não se destinariam apenas a mim. Na verdade, pouco se destinavam a mim, já que eu o havia escolhido cuidadosamente apenas para satisfazer minha pequena criação, meu pequeno mundo de papel.

Decidi que viveria a história de meu livro. Escreveria apenas coisas que eu havia realmente sentido em minha pele, em minha alma. Beberia de cada possível experiência e as jogaria, refinadas e sutis, sobre a vida falsa de minha querida Deidre. Minha bela ruiva de olhos profundamente azuis, que me sussurrava ao pé do ouvido que nunca poderia viver se eu não vivesse. Deidre... ela amava um rapaz como aquele ao meu lado. Sim, ela amava seu jovem cavalheiro quase do mesmo modo que eu amava o meu. Meu cavalheiro que agora concentrava-se em dirigir para longe daquela selva estéril que era o piche negro, molhado e deserto. Prometi a mim mesma que colocaria aquele lugar no mundo de Deidre.

As luzes da cidade passavam por nós, rápidas, e ele disse mais uma ou duas palavras. Em resposta, pus a mão sobre sua coxa, levemente, e deixei que meu sorriso fosse interpretado como ele queria que fosse. Sentia dentro de mim aquela sede, aquele desejo intenso por sentir algo além. Lembrei-me de minha vida, de todas as pequenas loucuras que fiz simplesmente porque queria sentir, saber como era. Lembrei-me da sensação vertiginosa e nauseante de estar em um balão, lembrei-me daquela corada prostituta que me sorrira tão amargamente naquela noite em meu quarto, lembrei-me até daquele fim de semana passado junto a novos hippies e a quilos de maconha rapidamente queimada. Não desejara nada daquilo para mim, e na verdade abominava a idéia de fazer cada uma daquelas coisas. Mas sabia que nunca poderia me controlar, que precisava saber descrever, contar... tudo.

Uma sensação fria se apossou de mim, envolvendo minhas costelas, quando estacionamos o carro na garagem da casa dele. Tinha tudo planejado, sabia como iria fazer aquilo...mas senti medo. Medo de que outros descobrissem, que tudo acabasse mal... medo, simples e arraigado, de estar fazendo algo errado, de estar passando dos limites.

Até me lembrar que tudo, tudo o que acontecesse, seria uma nova experiência. Oh sim, no fim, eu sempre ganharia aquele jogo. Eu era meu próprio Deus.

Permiti que ele me puxasse delicadamente pela mão para dentro da casa. Já estivera lá outras vezes, conhecia seus cantos, sua mobília. Já sabia qual seria o lugar perfeito para nós dois, para nosso momento. Deidre mesmo o escolhera, aquela bancada na cozinha, ampla e fria e com poucos objetos de cozinha, suficientemente grande para nós dois e suficientemente prática para meus objetivos. Não o olhei, caminhei lentamente para a cozinha, sem acender qualquer luz, apenas deixando que o brilho fraco da iluminação branca lá fora fosse o suficiente para meus olhos.

O senti as minhas costas, me seguindo. Exatamente como devia ser. Alcancei a cozinha e me virei para ele, então lhe dei um sorriso malicioso, encostando meu corpo a bancada e abrindo levemente minhas pernas, pedindo silenciosamente que ele se encaixasse entre elas. Ele me obedeceu, cegamente, avançando em minha boca com voracidade, borrando meu batom vermelho e erguendo, ao mesmo tempo, minhas pernas para junto do corpo dele. Me vi sentada no balcão, e o puxei para cima também, evitando cuidadosamente as facas no faqueiro, rindo, dizendo-lhe alguma coisa pervertida, que aumentou ainda mais o volume que ele tinha sobre a calça de pano sintético. A calça e seu sexo rígido e quente se esfregavam em minhas coxas nuas com nossos movimentos, e meus seios reagiram a seus toques. Minhas costas, agora livres da blusa, se colaram ao material frio da bancada, aquele azulejo pequeno... podia sentir seu padrão em minha pele claramente. Ele, sempre tão controlado e gentil, já começava a ofegar e se esfregar em mim, como todos os animais no cio, prontos para despejar seus materiais genéticos sobre qualquer coisa quente.

Inverti as posições, o despindo e jogando suas roupas no chão, longe da mesa onde estávamos. Fiz o mesmo com as minhas próprias roupas, e senti-me sobre ele. Estava muito mais excitada que normalmente, podia sentir mesmo minhas coxas já umedecidas com minha própria secreção, pronta para agir eu mesma como um animal. Mas havia requinte em minha forma de sentir prazer. Havia delicadeza e propósitos sublimes por trás da minha libido. Fetiche? Não...não diria fetiche, apenas uma vontade acima da carnal. O vi revirar os olhos e chamar por mim.

- Me chame de Deidre...

Pedi num murmurio. Ele me olhou, em duvida, e pressionei seu sexo contra minhas coxas.

- Me chame de Deidre! Eu vou chama-lo de Marc...por favor...

- Certo...Deidre...

Sim, assim era melhor. Oh céus, era tão melhor! Cavalgar Marc, ser ela...ser aquela linda mulher, aquela mulher forte, que precisava fazer aquelas coisas por...oh céus, eu poderia passar meses tentando descrever aquela sensação. Eu provavelmente passaria, até achar a formula perfeita, até descobrir como contar aquela história...

- Marc...Marc nh...você é tudo na minha vida...diga que você me quer Marc, diga agora!

- Eu quero você Deidre....eu que...quero...

- Diga que sente muito pelo que aconteceu com meu irmão! Ahn...

- Mas você não tem um irm...

- DIGA!

Seus braços passeavam pela minha pele fervente, seu sexo tremia de ansiedade dentro de mim. Seus olhos, semi cerrados, demonstravam prazer e surpresa, talvez um pouco de estranhamento. Meus joelhos estavam colados aos frio azulejo do balcão, e as facas do faqueiro tremiam perto de nós, com os movimentos bruscos.

- Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com seu irmão! Oh, isso, aí....céus...

Senti o orgasmo chegar, de fazendo tremer e pensar se conseguiria. Eu precisava conseguir, eu precisava!!! Senti quase que de surpresa meu doce rapaz, tão transtornado, deixar escapar um jato prematuro de esperma dentro de mim. EU PRECISAVA!

- Eu te amo Marc! ...Me desculpe!!!

Minha mão saiu do peito dele e alcançou o cabo de uma faca de peixe num único movimento rápido. Olhei em seus olhos, quando o orgasmo e a surpresa e o medo se mesclavam nele quando observava meus movimentos de baixo, e então enterrei a faca no peito dele.

Ele gritou, eu gritei, gemendo, sentindo meu corpo explodir em ondas consecutivas de um orgasmo incrível. O sangue saiu muito mais rápido e muito mais quente do que imaginei que seria, inundando minhas mãos e antebraços quando puxei novamente a faca para mim. A luz quase inexistente, era negro e brilhante, incrível. Os olhos dele, sempre tão corretos, se abriam em terror, duas estrelas negras magníficas se extinguindo para sempre.

- Me desculpe Marc...precisava ser feito... – murmurei, quando a onda daquela sensação inebriante passou. Senti um bolo de sal na garganta, e derramei uma lagrima por ele. Apenas uma, que caiu sobre o peito ensangüentado e se mesclou ao sangue. Ele tentava se mover abaixo de mim, mas eu lhe dera meu presente final exatamente a altura do coração, e seus dedos pressionados fortemente ao redor da minha cintura não podiam fazer nada além de me arranhar. Sua vida se esvaía rápido, tão deliciosamente rápido... uma faca, um simples utensílio de cozinha....podia me fazer virar Deus!

Por fim seus dedos afrouxaram, e seu peito parou de arfar descontroladamente. O sangue parou de esguichar, e simplesmente passou a correr pelo tórax já inundado, descendo pelo corpo dele, formando um rio pelos azulejos, começando a pingar no chão. Eu ouvia as gotas, grossas, perfeitamente audíveis no silencio que se seguiu. Uma após a outra, regularmente. Seus olhos abertos me encaravam, vazios.

Finalmente então, consegui responder a pergunta que me fazia a tanto tempo. Como será...matar?


	8. Deep and Sweet

**Disclaimer: **A idéia é minha, a vontade é de todas.

**Categoria: **Romance, General

**Classificação: **+18

**Beta Reader: **Não foi betado

**Sinopse:** Profunda e doce é a vontade das mulheres

**Notas: **Esse aqui não foi publicado nem no FictionPress. Eu nem me lembro de ter escrito, só lembro que era uma época turbulenta...**  
**

**Deep and Sweet**

Antes de tudo vem o bom humor. Depois de dias miserável, aquele sopro de sorrisos. Depois vem a leve sensação na boca do estomago, uma leve pressão, algo assim sutil como uma pétala de rosa passeando pelas costas de uma virgem.

Depois a pressão aumenta, e desce. E a pétala de rosa vira dedos quentes, os próprios geralmente, se tocando mesmo sem querer por cima de tecidos de mais.

Vem a ânsia. Ânsia de sede que não passa, ânsia de por saia sem calcinha, ânsia de morder os nós dos dedos e impedi-los de seguir o caminho que começa a queimar. E a ânsia vira um certo desespero, um pouco calado, mas nada sutil, a vontade louca de suar, de sentir.

Então chega a fatídica, chamada imaginação. E ela vem com força, impossível de matar, impossível de conter, desenhando na retina incríveis movimentos, e músculos, e corpos, e sons. E então vem a necessidade de ficar sozinha, quer seja sozinha mesmo ou quer seja sozinha com alguém

E no mundo dos relacionamentos intermundiais, a solidão vence na juventude mais do que o marasmo na idade da loba.

A porta bate, a tranca gira, e o barulho da chave se mescla a um leve suspiro exasperado. E ela não quer, mas não pode se conter. A saia sobe, as mãos descem, as costas se apóiam em qualquer coisa, as pernas estremassem. É só tocar pra sentir que já está melada, melada mesmo, até o fundo. Algumas preferem molhada, mas na verdade tanto faz. Um dedo entra, e sai. Ela sente o cheiro de longe, o próprio cheiro, e suga o dedo com fome. Então começa. Pra valer.

Conter os gemidos não é fácil, mesmo só consigo mesma. Ela sente, e só sente, e quer mais. Deseja mais que si mesma, deseja sentir o diferente, mas é só ela. E ela pode fazer o que quiser. E ela faz. E se contorce, e morde os lábios, e geme baixo pra não acordar ninguém.

E então chega aonde queria. Mas aquilo não alivia tanto. Da mais vontade de que imaginação seja verdade, que o corpo possa sentir mais que a mente.

Mas ela para.

E aqui escorre pelas pernas, melado, doce.

Ah...essas mulheres e sua fome de mundo!


	9. O Moinho Vermelho de Roxanne

**Disclaimer: **A introdução foi retirada do filme Moulin Rouge e não me pertence. O resto provavelmente é meu.

**Categoria: **Drama, Romance

**Classificação: **+18

**Beta Reader: **Não foi betado

**Notas: **Totalmente inspirado na musica e no clipe de _El Tango de Roxanne_. Recomendo ouvir ao ler a história.

**O Moinho Vermelho de Roxanne**

_Esta é a história_

_A prostituta_

_E o homem que se apaixonou_

_No começo vem o desejo_

_depois, a paixão_

_então, suspeita_

_ciúme, raiva, traição!_

_Quando o amor nasce tolamente por alguém que se vende, não pode haver confiança..._

_...e sem confiança, não há amor._

_Ciúmes, sim, ciúmes!_

_Você ficará, você ficara, você ficará..._

_...Louco!_

Ela, parada em meio ao salão, os brilhos de diamantes falsos contrastando no vestido negro que apenas servia para realçar a mercadoria que vendia, suas belas curvas, seus belos contornos, sua pele pálida, sua boca sangrenta e olhos luminosos como estrelas distantes.

TAM! E o tango começa, seus belos saltos trovejando pelo salão em passos fortes, perdidos. Suas mãos passeando pelo próprio corpete, antes de pousarem, com a graça cortesã, sobre os cabelos dele, e os ombros, e o peito forte, girando na dança espiralada da guerra de desejos.

TATAM! Os corpos, colados, unidos, movidos pelo força da musica, pela força de algo maior, pela força frágil do calor de seus corpos, pela suave pressão da mão dele sobre o negro e branco do corpo dela. Pelo fogo frio de uma paixão de uma noite, comprada a plata.

TAM! Um olhar. Um leve suspiro da moça. Um outro olhar. Uma leve falha no coração dele. Força, não tão suave, os dedos dele marcando o alabastro quente do pulso dela, do rosto dela, pintado profusamente de carmim. Os passos cuidadosos da melodia de tristeza, para trás, para trás. Um giro violento, quase a joga ao chão, e apenas os braços dele a amparam. Suspeita...e mais suspiros.

TATARAM! Selvagem! Giros, saltos, trovões, dedos marcados na pele branca, diamantes de vidro cintilando desespero! Os joelhos envoltos em meias de seda no chão, e de volta aos braços dele, não há mais sincronia. Apenas ação, vigor, brutalidade! E então não há nada. Ela novamente sozinha no meio do salão. Outra vez.

E eles chegam, gatos noturnos, braços igualmente fortes, corpos igualmente veementes na dança insana e voluptuosa, mãos igualmente capazes de marcar, de acariciar, de ceder aos brilhos da noite, dos rublos lábios ávidos de pesos e mais pesos da plata argentina. Mais um tango. Menos confiança depositada nos estilhaços de vidro.

E ela gira nos braços dos outros, nos braços dos gatos. O rosto deles sobre o dela, as mãos deles sobre o vestido negro. Os lábios deles sobre a alvura impura e fervente. Igualmente fervente. Igualmente entregue. Talvez...apenas talvez, não tão apaixonada.

Silencio. Aquele silencio que precede o som, aquele audível nas batidas incessantes do coração vendido, e do estilhaçado. Ele volta, e ela anda, sem fugir, pelo salão de opressivo silencio. Seus olhos colados pela distancia que os separa, murmurando através do brilho distante e abrasivo milhares de palavras de amor nunca ditas. Novamente a força. Novamente os corpos dos dois amantes, novamente os círculos loucos de um amor impossível e pecaminoso. Ambos tão sincronizados quanto os fortes gatos ao redor deles, espreitando pela próxima chance de comprar aquele brilho.

TAM! TATAM! TAM! TATARAM! O cetim negro de suas saias sobe, mostrando ainda mais do que nunca deveria ter mostrado, as rendas negras do que ela usava para sobreviver...e viver. Pra trás, giros, os braços de outros gatos, os braços de outros homens, os lábios de outros homens, e as rodas de loucura confundindo a mente queimada de ciúmes dele! E ela se joga, com ardor, com desejo, nos braços deles, de todos eles, um por vez, ou todos de uma só vez, todos provando o gosto sangrento de seus lábios falsos, de seus brilhos falsos, de seus amores falsos. Suspiros, giros, loucura! De um para outro, de corpo a corpo, e novamente ele, novamente a vez dele, a ultima vez dela. Sem confiança não há amor.

Os olhos voltam o brilho das estrelas para o céu, e a boca tão desejada solta pela ultima vez o suspiro de amor.

Um corpo solitário fica espalhado no chão, pálido, mas frio.

O vermelho escorre em círculos lentos...

...Roxanne.


	10. Uma Fábula sobre as Criações

**Disclaimer: **Isso é tão maluco que só pode ser completamente meu**  
**

**Categoria: **Fable

**Classificação: **Livre

**Beta Reader: **Não foi betado

**Sinopse: **Uma Floresta Magica antes do Tempo ser o Tempo pode ter sido onde nasceu o Espirito do primeiro homem.

**Notas: **Até agora eu não sei de onde isso saiu. Sérião. **  
**

**Uma Fábula sobre as Criações**

Houve um tempo, muito antes do Tempo ser como nós o conhecemos, que o mundo todo e tudo o que existe era uma grande Floresta Mágica. Nesta Floresta Mágica existiam criaturas, que eram como os animais que nós conhecemos hoje, mas eram ao mesmo tempo diferentes, porque todos eles falavam, eram eternos e só existia um de cada tipo.

Portanto existia um urso, chamado Urso, e que era o Rei das Terras do Urso.

E existia um lobo, de nome Lobo, Rei das Terras do Lobo.

Existia um Peixe, e um Cavalo, e uma Arara, e uma Libélula, e todos eram Reis e Rainhas de suas terras. E todos conviviam em harmonia, porque desconheciam qualquer coisa que não fosse a paz. Mas, embora falassem, eles quase nada sentiam, porque, como eu disse, eles desconheciam tudo além da paz, e na paz muito poucas coisas são criadas e demoram muito tempo para ficarem prontas. E portanto, não se criava muitos sentimentos, e os que se conheciam eram só os que eles precisavam para viver em seus mundos.

Então todos os animais, únicos, eternos e imutáveis, viviam suas vidas apenas porque não conheciam a morte, e não conheciam nada além daquilo que viviam.

Uma vez, alguém (o Macaco, talvez, mas hoje já não se sabe com certeza), teve uma idéia. As idéias eram uma coisa rara por lá, porque as idéias só nascem quando alguém sente que precisa mudar algo, e os animais raramente sentiam isso em suas Terras na Floresta Mágica. Mas o Macaco, e digo o Macaco porque conta-se que ele era o metido a ter idéias de vez em quando, resolveu que seria interessante que todos os animais se encontrassem de uma só vez em um lugar onde existisse muita comida, e sons agradáveis. Seria interessante porque nenhum animal estaria em suas Terras, e algo além da paz talvez pudesse ocorrer.

Foi assim que se fez a primeira Festa.

Na primeira Festa, ninguém sabia o que fazer. Uns chegaram perto dos outros, comeram o que tinham que comer, falaram "Eu sou fulano, eu sou siclano, na minha terra há isso e aquilo", e depois, não havia mais nada a dizer. Porque os animais, como eu disse, não conheciam quase nenhum sentimento.

Mas naquele momento nasceu um sentimento novo. Nasceu em todos os animais, como uma necessidade para que a paz fosse mantida e a Festa não acabasse mal. Nasceu o sentimento de necessidade. Eles precisavam de algo para conversar, porque conversando eles talvez pudessem se divertir, e se divertindo a paz seria mantida. Mas com a necessidade, surgiu a Criação.

E a Criação surgir assim. Como eles sentiam necessidade, resolveram fazer algo a respeito. Então começaram a doar partes de si mesmo para formar uma coisa nova. E assim, Criaram algo.

Primeiro veio o Macaco, e cedeu a forma de seu corpo. Depois veio a Aranha, e cedeu suas habilidades manuais. Então se aproximou a Arara, e cedeu sua fala rápida. E logo em seguida o Tigre deu a Criação a habilidade de caçar. O Urso cedeu um coração, e o Lobo presenteou-lhe o dom do mistério. O Cavalo aproveitou o coração e colocou nele a liberdade, mas logo em seguida o Búfalo colocou o 'amor a terra' em cima da liberdade, e dizem que embora o coração fosse infinito, a liberdade e o amor a terra brigam até hoje por seu lugar. Seguindo aquele exemplo, vários animais também colocaram suas doações no coração, como o Leão que deu ao ser o desejo da liderança, e a Cobra-Cega que instalou por lá a duvida. E a Borboleta, que insistiu em doar a beleza.

Mas outros animais usaram outras partes do corpo da Criação, que era na verdade a forma do Macaco. A Corça colocou a ansiedade bem na boca do estomago, e a Águia deu ao ser olhos além da vista, que podiam ver apenas o que queriam. A Coruja, entretanto, achou a cabeça um bom lugar pra colocar a inteligência, e logo o Sapo resolveu também colocar lá a contemplação. Com a contemplação e a inteligência ali, o Gato se sentiu obrigado a colocar também na cabeça os pensamentos. Já o Peixe colocou os belos movimentos nos pés, e já que estavam nesta onda, o Cisne resolveu colocar nos joelhos a fraqueza ante as coisas belas e horrendas.

E assim, animal por animal deu seu presente a Criação, a primeira delas, até que aparentemente todas as coisas haviam sido dadas. Mas o ser continuava lá, imóvel, e os animais começaram a pensar que afinal de contas não era possível Criar, quando se deram conta que havia alguém que ainda não tinha dado seu presente. Eles haviam todos se esquecido, porque esse animal vivia tão longe que raras vezes algum outro animal o tinha visto, e ele levara dias para chegar até a Festa.

Era a Fênix.

Agora vocês dirão, a Fênix não existe! Mas eu explico. Naquela época antes do Tempo, não existiam muitos mundos como agora, só um, e realmente tudo o que existia estava nele. Não só os animais que conhecemos, mas também aqueles que achamos que só existiram no passado ou na nossa imaginação. Afinal, o passado e a nossa imaginação são outros mundos que existem no nosso Tempo. E a Fênix era tão real quando o Escorpião ou o Elefante.

E a Fênix disse:

- Darei a Criação a faísca da vida, que será a minha morte, e portanto viverei dentro dela para sempre.

Os animais nunca tinham ouvido as palavras Vida e Morte antes, mas a Fênix era estranha, sábia como a Coruja mas artista como o Grilo. Então eles aceitaram a oferta.

Quando a Fênix chegou perto da criatura, ela se incendiou. Todos gritaram, achando que estava tudo arruinado, porque o fogo mais rápido que fagulha se espalhou para a Criação. Mas enquanto assistiam, experimentando mais uma nova sensação além da paz (algo que hoje chamamos de desespero), aquele fogaréu todo, algo aconteceu.

A Fênix sumiu, e não se via vestígios dela. Mas a Criação estava diferente. Ela se mexia, olhava para todos os lados, piscava com os olhos brilhando, testava tudo em seu corpo quanto conseguia testar ao mesmo tempo. Parecia curiosa, elegante, desajeitada, sonolenta, desperta, risonha, triste, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Foi só então que os animais entenderam o significado da palavra Vida.

Então a Criação falou. No começo, falou apenas bobagens sem nexo, mas depois conseguiu falar direito. Ela apertava o peito, onde ficara o coração, e parecia hesitar, procurando pela habilidade de cantar que o Grilo lhe dera. Por fim, sentou-se, contemplativa como o Sapo, e desatou a ter algo que nenhum animal experimentara até então.

Sonhos.

E a Criação cantava seus sonhos como quem relatava a coisa mais bela, e a mais terrível. E ela parecia acreditar em alguns dos sonhos, e desacreditar em outros, e ficava confusa quanto a vários deles. Os animais começaram a se divertir com aquilo e a primeira Festa finalmente ficou animada. A Criação dançava, inventava coisas a velocidade da luz, e as esquecia logo depois, para em algum tempo voltar a lembrá-las. E a Criatura sentia-se forte, e depois sentiu algo que era o desejo, por alguém igual a ela. Atribuiu-se tal esquisitice aquela mistura toda que se fizera no coração, agora todo cachoalhado pelos movimentos. E a Criação mudava tão rápido, tão rápido que os animais mal conseguiam acompanha-la.

Por fim a Criação foi se sentindo fraca. E voltou a contemplação, enquanto seus pelos antes brilhantes se tornavam cinzentos como os do Lobo. Parecia que a Criação não duraria muito mais, e então os animais entenderam o significado da palavra Morte.

A Criação voltou seus olhos para cima, vendo o que queria ver, confundindo seus sonhos com a realidade, naquela ânsia que lhe causava o desespero de se perder para sempre. E Então a Criação disse.

- Eu fui criado por vocês, nasci, vivi, e vou morrer. Portanto, com minha inteligência, com meus pensamentos, com meus desejos e medos, acredito em algo que criou a todos vocês, que nasceram um dia, estão vivendo agora, e vão morrer. Acreditar significa sonhar, e sonhar significa acreditar. E eu acredito e sonho com essa criatura que está além de todos nós. Ela se chama Deus.

E então a Criação deitou-se, suspirando pela ultima vez. E se foi.

No começo, todos os animais ficaram tristes, desacreditando em seu retorno. Mas aconteceu algo mágico, que era mais mágico que tudo na Floresta Mágica. A terra engoliu a Criação, e depois de algum tempo, a terra o entregou, vivo, novo em folha, e novamente confuso e perdido, como se não se lembrasse de nada. Estava um pouco diferente, mas estava exatamente igual. E começou a viver outra vez, e a dizer novamente aquelas coisas sobre aquele tal Deus.

E foi assim que os animais começaram a acreditar na Criação, mesmo que soubessem que nunca tinham nascido, nem nunca iriam morrer. E acreditando, o sonho se tornou real.

E foi assim que nasceu Deus, que criou os animais e os homens, apenas depois de ter sido criado por eles.


	11. Tempestade de Verão

**Disclaimer: **Baseado em fatos reais

**Categoria: **General

**Classificação: **Livre

**Beta Reader: **Não foi betado

**Sinopse: **Apenas mais uma reflexão pagã.

**Tempestade de Verão – **_by Blodeu-sama_

Um estrondo grave e forte ricocheteia pelo céu, e chego na janela a tempo de ouvir varias janelas batendo para que as pessoas em seu interior se protejam da tempestade que está vindo. Faço menção de repetir o gesto, mas acabo me deixando ficar a observar os pássaros negros alvoroçados entre os prédios, sentindo o vento fresco no rosto.

O céu brilha ofuscante com a promessa eminente da água.

Uma outra pessoa sai na janela...e depois outra. Penso que afinal não devo ser a única que sente essa inquietação quando os raios cortam a atmosfera deixando tanta energia pra trás. Não é medo, nem apreensão...apenas uma sensação que preciso fazer algo para usar toda essa energia, e ao mesmo tempo uma certa incapacidade de fazer algo além de ficar olhando para o céu a espera do desfecho final dessa opera da natureza.

Uma musica new age toca dentro de minha casa, e sorrio para ela. Talvez alguma ancestral, pintada de azul ou coberta de ramos, quando ouvisse o primeiro trovão já se postasse no meio de músicos com tambores e dançasse para dar as boas vindas a chuva. Ponho-me a imaginar como seria tal dança.

Ela ficaria no meio da roda, enfeitada e bela, no começo apenas mexendo levemente o corpo ao som das batidas, sem sair do lugar. De repente um trovão se juntaria as batidas ritmadas e ela saberia que era hora de fazer algo mais. Seu corpo sagrado saberia o que fazer, antes que ela mesma soubesse, e seus braços se ergueriam acima da cabeça, com as mãos espalmadas. E então puxariam a chuva para baixo junto com seu corpo. Seus braços se estenderiam a frente de si, as pernas dobradas, e ela rodaria sobre si mesma, espalhando a fertilidade para os quatro cantos do mundo. Seu corpo, sua cabeça, girariam como o sol e a lua, não totalmente sincronizados mas em perfeita harmonia. Suas mãos passeariam pelo seu corpo, tocando cada ponto sagrado...os seios da abundancia, o ventre da fertilidade, a testa da visão, os pés da firmeza...e tocariam o solo, e ergueriam o solo e ela espalharia a terra fértil para todos os cantos novamente...

Sinto o primeiro pingo de água tocar meus lábios, e outros o seguem, acoitando minha face com uma água gelada e pura. Sorrio e deixo a chuva me lavar por alguns minutos, absorvendo sua pureza e seu poder.

A sensação inquietante passa, e finalmente fecho as janelas. O ritual das tempestades está completo, agora os Deuses se encarregarão de continuar o ciclo...eternamente.


	12. Pensa

**Disclaimer: **Meu, em todos os sentidos

**Categoria:** Romance, Angust

**Classificação: **+18

**Beta Reader: **Não foi betado

**Sinopse: **Pensa que é a única no mundo.

**Notas: **Uma mistura de curta e poesia. **  
**

**Pensa**

Pensa com teus botões que é a única no mundo. Pensa que em teu leito tudo é fundo, profundo. Pensa que é tu que eu como, escarro, escondo. Que pensar em ti é pensar em tudo.

Agora pensa naquele nosso lugar. Aquele atrás da escola, a tanto tempo atrás. O sacro santo império das bocas sujas, dos sorrisos sacanas e das nossas confabulações criminosas.

Pensa naquela noite, já lá pelas bandas do amanhecer, que nós, bêbadas e loucas, resolvemos nos divertir. Pensa naquela noite e relembra, mesmo aos tropeços ébrios de um novo bebê metafórico, no gosto de tequila em nossas bocas.

Pensa no depois. Naquela tarde que, já –diz-se- esquecidas do incidente, te contei que partiria. Pensa no meu tom de voz, aquele meio conformado, meio exasperante, meio segredado ao fundo de algo implícito. Pensa em ti mesma, bela e eterna, dizendo docemente que sentiria saudades. Aquela mentira que tu bem sabias que eu não estava engolindo. Porque se tu bem te lembras, me disse mesmo um dia que cansava das pessoas, e que ninguém permanecia na tua vida por muito tempo, e que – pensa! – no fim acabava superando a todos.

Pensa bem que nunca duvidei de tuas palavras.

E por fim pensa naquela coisa que te dei um dia, no meio de um abraço e de um soluço engolido a seco. Aquela coisa em forma de palavras, que tu julgou tão inocente e sem importância.

Pensa quando eu te disse que te amava...pois é, pensa que foi isso que me matou.


	13. Ode a Morte

**Disclaimer: **A Morte talvez não seja uma Morte original, porque eu estava começando a ler Sabdman na época em que escrevi. Mas, sabe... Morte é de todos.

**Shippers: **Lord Byron x Morte

**Categoria: **Romance, Drama

**Classificação: **Livre

**Beta Reader: **Não foi betado

**Sinopse: **"Não esperava visitas, muito menos a visita dela. Mas a Morte tem essa mania de aparecer de surpresa."

**Ode a Morte**

Eu escrevia naquele fim de tarde, como sempre escrevera em todos os fins de tarde desde onde minha memória alcança. Não esperava visitas, muito menos a visita dela.

Mas a Morte tem essa mania de aparecer de surpresa.

Chegou por trás, sem que eu percebesse, daquele seu jeito meio misterioso, e soprou algo em meu ouvido.

- ...tristeza...

Pulei da cadeira, e olhei assustado para ela. Pálida, toda de preto, mas com aquele sorriso tão lindo no rosto, aqueles olhos românticos, aquele jeito todo belo de ser e não ser. Confesso que estou apaixonado pela Morte.

- A tristeza é muito simples, minha querida... – murmurei, lhe sorrindo.

- A tristeza é muito pura, muito branca, como a neve. Não é isso que quer?

Sim, era isso que eu queria. Sentei-me novamente e novamente me pus a escrever, desta vez vigiado de perto por minha adorável companheira sombria, quase silenciosa, que se fazia sentir apenas pelo frio aquecido que emanava da pele.

- É uma bela história, George.

- É a única que agora se atreve a me chamar assim, querida. Sou conhecido unicamente como Lord Byron agora.

- Para mim é George, e será sempre George.

Sorri. Gostava desta intimidade com ela. A Morte consegue ser estranhamente acolhedora.

- Esqueça a história, querida. Prefiro passar algum tempo contigo.

- ...creio que devia terminar.

Seus olhos brilham em minha direção, e então entendo, num relance lúcido de consciência do futuro. Então está será sua ultima visita...

- Já?

- Deveria ser antes, mas gosto de teus escritos. Termine-o, por favor.

Obedeço, que mais me resta fazer? Não se pode contrariar a Morte, por mais doce que seja seu olhar. Mas de qualquer modo, desejei-a por muito tempo, e agora tenho a certeza que finalmente a terei.

Termino o conto. É belo, é triste, confortável e frio. É para ela, um Ode a ela... como sempre foi.

- Esta aqui, querida, é seu. – entrego a ela o manuscrito, mas a Morte se recusa a toca-lo.

- Não é meu, George. Eu não posso leva-lo comigo, posso levar apenas você.

- ...está bem, se é assim que deseja... – me levando, e toco sua pele branca. É quente, quente como lagrimas.

- Agora poderei ter você?

- ...pode, querido George. Por uma vez você pode me ter.

Então sinto frio, muito frio, quando ela me pega pela mão. Mas é apenas por um segundo. Ela sempre foi gentil comigo.

E a Morte me leva, para podermos nos amar, apenas uma vez.


	14. O Êxtase da Paixão

**Disclaimer: **O padre e o pintor são meus e eu tenho um orgulhinho secreto por isso.

**Shippers:** Ângelo P. x Gabriel H.

**Categoria: **Romance, Drama, Yaoi (Slash)

**Classificação: **+18

**Beta Reader: **Não foi betado

**Sinopse: **Uma história sobre fé, arte, e acima de tudo, sobre um amor incontrolavel.

**Notas: **Uma especie de conto, ou seja lá o que isso for, que prometi a minha amiga C. quando ela acidentalmente leu uma das piores fanfics da minha vida. Feito pra me redimir.

**O Êxtase da Paixão**

Meu corpo cambaleia escada abaixo, e eu sinceramente só consigo pensar na minha necessidade imediata de arrumar um santo lugar deserto para pensar. Evito os elevadores, pois nos elevadores as pessoas costumam por falta do que fazer prestar atenção nos outros, e se alguém prestasse atenção em mim agora veria claramente o Pecado marcado na minha cara, seus contornos nítidos nas marcas arroxeadas escondidas precariamente pela gola da minha camisa. Sinto no caminhar uma sensação incomoda por toda a pele, pegajosa como suor, sêmen e sangue fresco. É quase bizarro pensar que antes de meu banho relâmpago a dois minutos atrás estava realmente coberto das três substancias.

Chego ao fim das escadas arquejando, e não tenho certeza se é de cansaço ou de puro pavor. A fita branca que indica meu grau sacerdotal estrangula meu pescoço lentamente, e sinto ganas de arranca-la e joga-la no chão de cimento, na calçada suja e impura, para nunca mais usa-la. Minhas costas ardem com a fricção do pano. Entro no velho Volvo noventa e cinco de pintura desgastada e forço o carro a cortar as ruas não mais tão pacatas da cidade numa velocidade que poderia me render mais um problema, mas a hilaridade trágica da situação faz Deus olhar por mim nesses minutos, afastando qualquer autoridade policial. Deus...certamente não devia mais ter esperança alguma de ver Deus em qualquer momento da eternidade.

O pensamento me assola de maneira muito definitiva, muito seca e amarga, como uma pena consumada. Viro uma esquina e estaciono do fim de um beco sem saída de um subúrbio qualquer. Há muros dos dois lados, altos, protegendo casas extravagantes de marginais, mas a frente apenas um grade separa aquela rua de uma vasta paisagem, um campo verde esmeralda, desigual como um lençol amassado e desprovido de qualquer outro tipo de vegetação. O sol desponta daquele horizonte simples e verde, um sol limpo e vermelho de um dia de verão. Sua luz incide sobre o carro e sobre meu rosto, desenhando neles o padrão losangular da cerca. Me pergunto porque raios aqueles homens ricos construíram suas casas de costas para tão linda vista.

Deus nesse momento parece um gato com um grande olho vermelho sangue, brincando com sua presa antes de cortar-lhe a garganta fraca e pecadora.

Meus dedos rijos finalmente agarram a fita branca de pastor e a jogam com certa fúria no banco do passageiro, e em seguia as unhas fazem um caminho impudico sobre o peito até o interior das coxas doloridas por sobre o tecido fino. Meu pensamento voa para um quarto em completo caos de um pequeno apartamento no centro da cidade, onde um corpo masculino esguio, pálido e zombeteiro descansa sobre edredons negros e macios. É impossível conter a seqüência detalhada dos fatos em minha mente, como um angustiante filme de terror.

Ele entrando na igreja, sob a luz alaranjada do poente, as orbes negras fitando-me suplicantes quando eu dobrava a toalha do altar. Um pedido aflito de ajuda, quase comovente, a respeito de alguma pintura encomendada. Minha superioridade imbecil achando que era aquele apenas mais um desses loucos artistas que apelavam para a fé quando nada mais da uma vida promiscua lhes servia de consolo. Meu quase despeito em aceitar ir em sua casa abençoar seus quadros.

As coisas pareciam embaçar levemente a partir desse ponto, porque em sua dita casa além de um verdadeiro bacanal das mais variadas coisas das mais variadas partes do mundo comprimidas num espaço absurdamente pequeno, ainda havia muitas garrafas, e um cheiro estranho vindo de um incensório metálico. Lembro-me de ter percebi um pouco tarde que aquele cheiro não era o de um inocente incenso, como havia julgado a principio, mas sim de alguma espécie de erva ilícita. Talvez ele mesmo tenha me contado, enquanto enchia minha terceira taça de vinho batizado com algo eu aceitara beber?! Oras...eu era um homem cansado numa noite de sábado, cheio de problemas na cabeça e com uma companhia que se revelara estranhamente agradável, apesar de tudo. É impossível ser um homem de Deus em tempo integral.

Mas se as preliminares para tal pecado estavam estranhamente borradas por álcool e drogas, o pecado em si era nítido como o sol num céu sem nuvens. Começara com um murmúrio divertindo sugerindo que um pastor de verdade nunca posaria para um quadro. Houve uma resposta quase igualmente atrevida por minha parte, dizendo que eu poderia posar para um quadro sem ofender a vontade de Deus. Ele riu-se, riu-se muito, finalmente mostrando um de seus quadros, uma obra impudica de um homem nu contra a luz branca de uma janela de monastério, luz e sombra brincando com um corpo liso e forte. Era de uma beleza estranha, ao mesmo tempo pura e suja. Era, para um homem em meu irrefreado estado mental, excitante.

E então ele dissera algo...palavras ocas de sentido e recheadas de significado. Foi pintado em um templo budista, foi o que ele disse, o rouco sussurro chocando-se contra minha nuca enquanto seu corpo postava-se atrás do meu, também olhando a obra. Só então notei os olhos puxados e a cabeça sem pelos do modelo retratado, e perguntei-me, um tanto obviamente, se um verdadeiro monge posara para ele. A pergunta foi respondida pelo artista em forma de outra pergunta.

"Posaria para mim, pastor?"

Ao menos uma pontinha de minha vergonha imensa é amenizada ao lembrar-me que inicialmente recusei. Compreendera, ainda que parcialmente, que eu estar naquele apartamento era resultado de uma espécie de armadilha executada com perfeição por ele, e seu sorriso enviesado confirmava minha teoria. As íris negras repentinamente a mim pareceram a mim demoníacas.

E pobre de mim, um fraco homem de Deus, lutar contra um demônio verdadeiro. Suas duas mãos delicadas deslizaram pelo meu braço e me arrastaram para um quarto conjunto, seu estúdio, ignorando meu 'não' educado. Um pequeno cenário fora montado, uma cruz de madeira encimava um altar coberto de panos negros em cascata, velas amareladas iluminavam-na e lançavam semi-luzes sobre um cálice de vinho e um pedaço de pão partido. Quando meus olhos bateram naquele sacrilégio montado com tamanho esmero de frente para um cavalete grande, pude me ver no meio dele imediatamente. A coisa toda fora montada para mim.

As mãos do artista, vindas de trás do meu corpo, desabotoaram meu cinto e abriram minha calça, sem que eu nada fizesse. Meus olhos estavam pregados no local onde eu ficaria, naquela única lacuna do cenário, torpemente. Os botões de minha camisa foram abertos, um a um, com lentidão, enquanto seu tórax parcamente coberto por uma regata branca encostava-se as minhas costas e ele murmurava outras palavras sem sentido em meu pescoço. Não queriam dizer nada, apenas serviam para me manter hipnotizado pelos meus sentidos. A visão do altar profano, o cheiro doce de velas e incenso, o gosto fresco do vinho em minha boca, a sensação quente de dedos contra minha pele e a fala suave e melodiosa de um artista nato. Ele finalmente contornou meu corpo e olhou-me nos olhos, repetindo sua pergunta.

"Posaria para mim?"

Oh, eu posaria! Mexi os ombros fazendo a camisa de corte reto e muito bem passada deslizar e formar um monte insignificante no chão. Dei um passo a frente e minhas calças engomadas, retas e altas juntaram-se a camisa. Levei a mão ao pescoço para me livrar da fita, mas sua mão de dedos quentes me impediu. "Isso não" ele disse, e dei ombros. Fiz escorregar pelos meus quadris a roupa intima branca, e ele me conduziu até meu lugar pela mão. Sentei-me entre os panos negros de seda, as pernas em ângulos quase sensuais cobrindo languidamente meu sexo, a cabeça encostada aos pés da cruz, fazendo meu pescoço ficar visível e meus lábios se abrirem automaticamente.

"Perfeito" Foi seu grave murmurou, num tom cheio de paixão...não por mim, mas pela minha imagem, e pude ouvir carvão raspando a tela por tempo suficiente para que eu perdesse a noção do mesmo. Então ele novamente se aproximou, e havia um punhal em sua mão. Senti medo, e murmurei por Deus. Ele sorriu, e virou o cabo para mim, e quando me apossei da faca ele tirou a camisa deixando completamente exposto o peito claro e sem qualquer resíduo de pelos.

"Confio em você...depois você poderá confiar em mim". Divisei, semi-ocultas pela luz precária, pequenas cicatrizes em seu dorso, linhas brancas cicatrizadas. Recusei-me a cortar sua pele, fosse pelo motivo que fosse, e larguei a adaga sobre os tecidos. Ele a pegou e passou a ponta fria sobre meu peito nu, fracamente.

"Sangraria um pouco pelo bem da arte?" e seus olhos me incitaram a dizer sim, novamente. Mas não pela arte, por ele, porque ele me pedira. Houve um pouco mais de pressão contra meu peito e o senti arder bem acima do coração. Uma cruz feita a lamina começou a sangrar, mas a dor não me incomodava. Não era um corte profundo.

Ele voltou a tela, e meus olhos se fecharam absorvendo a dor fraca. Novamente o tempo se perdeu entre as pinceladas desiguais dele. Quando voltei a mim, ele havia coberto a tela com um tecido translúcido e me sorria.

"Quando o vi falando na igreja, sabia que seria minha obra prima...há paixão de mais em você"

Seus passos foram silenciosos até mim, e ele prostrou-se de joelhos perante minha figura e a cruz. As orbes antes demoníacas então exibiam um brilho angelical.

"Eu não sou Deus" disse, rouco, desfazendo a pose em favor de uma mais cômoda e erguendo seu rosto para o meu.

"Não é a Deus que estou adorando agora" e seu rosto se ergueu, e seus lábios suaves colaram-se aos meus, e seus dedos longos sujos de tinta escorregaram pela minha pele para dentro das minhas coxas. E eu apenas resolvi, sem qualquer outra escolha visível, deixar sua língua profanar minha boca, e suas mãos transformar meu corpo numa tora rija de desejo e calor.

Não houve nenhum tipo de complicação após esse primeiro estagio. Eu já estava nu, e para que ele se igualasse a mim faltava apenas uma calça larga de moletom. Puxamos sem querer o edredom negro para o chão, derrubando o vinho e apagando as velas. Quando apenas a luz subentendida das estrelas passou a iluminar o local através da janela meio fechada, o mundo parou de existir.

Eu, inexperiente, apenas me deixei levar pelas sensações que ele, experiente, me causava. Pelo calor, pelo desejo, pela loucura, medo, e...dor, e novamente prazer e loucura até o ponto em que nossos corpos alucinados explodiram juntos em um êxtase muito maior do que o dos santos que eu conhecia.

Quando acabou, uma claridade laranja enfraquecida já entrava pela janela, e a noite levava junto consigo minha ilusão tola de que tudo aquilo não passava de mais um sonho. O peso dele sobre o meu era muito real, a sensação de prazer carnal e de dor era muito vívida, para que aquilo fosse apenas um sonho louco no qual eu me metera. Junto com os primeiros raios de sol, me veio todo o peso das conseqüências. Seu rosto naquela luz, exausto, me mostrava algo que eu não notara antes. Ele era muito jovem, talvez dez anos mais jovem que eu.

Mais um pecado para juntar-se ao meu Pecado.

Meu olhar pousara sobre a faca, esquecida inocentemente no chão ao nosso lado, e minha dor da culpa, ainda sufocada pela confusão mental, me fez pega-la e fazer vincos profundos em minhas próprias costas com ela. Sabia que se não me cortasse, acabaria enterrando o objeto no coração dele, que me fitava semi-adormecido, quase desinteressado pelo meu gesto. Muito jovem...

Senti-me sujo como nunca havia me sentido na vida. Cambaleei para fora daquele ninho indigno e entrei no minúsculo banheiro do apartamento. Liguei o chuveiro e entrei de baixo dele, gemendo suplicas para algo que naquele momento, eu não entendia. Eu precisava me limpar! Precisava parar, e pensar em meu pecado. Precisava de punição. Aquele banho em nada me ajudaria...ficar ali apenas aumentaria minha lista de expiações.

Voltei para o estúdio, toda a minha pele ardendo de vergonha e dor, e vesti minhas roupas amassadas em um segundo. Mas não rápido o suficiente para que ele, todo enrolado em si mesmo entre as sedas negras, não tivesse tempo de me perguntar se não queria ver o quadro.

Saí sem uma única palavra dirigida a ele.

E então...então acabou-se comigo dentro de meu velhíssimo carro, com padrões de grade desenhados a sombra no rosto, lembrando-me cruelmente de cada detalhe lascivo de minha loucura. Sei o que devo fazer...devo voltar para a igreja, celebrar a missa de domingo. Devo então jejuar, ajoelhar em cascalho pontiagudo, rezar tantos terços quanto fosse necessário para que meu coração começasse a se aliviar de culpa. Deveria procurar outro pastor, confessar meus pecados, receber a devida penitencia. Deveria começar a pedir perdão, e continuar a vida como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Mas eu não posso. Não posso porque algo aconteceu, algo mudou. Eu não posso pedir perdão porque não estou arrependido.

A consciência que não estou arrependido me assola, ainda mais seca e cruel que a de que Deus já não mais me considera um dos seus. Estou envergonhado...estou desolado, confuso, enraivecido. Mas arrependido não. Não verdadeiramente.

Lagrimas mais quentes que o sol brotam de meus olhos e mancham minha face, e pela terceira vez perco a noção de tempo. Me sinto doente, fraco, usado. Derramo lagrimas após tantos anos, as primeiras após um tempo que eu nem me lembro, pelo fim de uma vida como eu a conhecia.

Não foi somente algo que mudou, tudo mudou. E eu estou perdido num novo mundo sem Deus. Não sei direito como consigo chegar a casa paroquial, mas lá permaneço por semanas, encarregando outro pastor dos serviços religiosos.

Corre pela cidade o boato que adoeci. Recuso um médico e não ouso dizer o nome da doença. As marcas em meu corpo não poderiam revela-la para sempre.

Recuso visitas, qualquer visitas, mas uma delas recusa-se a aceitar ser botado para fora. Estou sentado em minha cama com os olhos lacrimejantes olhando pateticamente para a capa negra da bíblia quando ele entra. Seus olhos escuros me avaliam com nada mais que dó. Ele carrega algo coberto por papel pardo.

"Ouvi dizer que estava doente"

Não me digno a responder, apenas espero que se vá. Ele encosta o embrulho fino na parede e caminha até mim, seus passos sem ruído me deixando acuado. Ele se inclina e deposita um beijo entre meus cabelos castanhos, acariciando suavemente minha bochecha. Não consigo me afastar, nem gritar, nem retribuir o gesto de qualquer forma.

"Desculpe...não sabia que se sentiria tão mal"

"Agora sabe" respondo, gélido, afastando meu rosto de seus dedos. Ele me olha com compaixão.

"Você ainda tem muita paixão dentro de si. Acho que cometi o erro de a despertar"

Não posso negar a verdade nas palavras dele. Minha vida morta pelo Pecado agora estava encubando um sentimento maior...paixão, havia paixão. Mas eu não sabia pelo que.

"Vá embora" murmuro, estarrecido, me perguntando se minha paixão é por ele.

"Você me deu de presente meu maior trabalho...em troca esperarei por você, pelo tempo que precisar. E então posso tentar te dar uma vida que inclua toda essa paixão"

Ele se levanta, e deposita mais um beijo desta vez em meus lábios. Fico olhando ele sair e fechar a porta, deixando o embrulho comigo. Sei o que é, mas demoro muito tempo para tomar coragem de me levantar e pega-lo. Há uma pequena nota escrita as pressas no papel pardo.

ISSO É SEU POR DIREITO, QUEIME SE O DESEJAR

Quase deixo escapar uma gargalhada amarga, antes de rasgar o papel e olhar para o quadro mais incrível que tive o desprazer de ver.

Lá estou eu, a expressão em êxtase divino, a luz das velas fazendo contornos místicos sobre meu corpo, a cruz de madeira se refletindo estranhamente na cruz de sangue em meu peito. O pão e o vinho brilham estranhamente, assim como o pedaço de tecido branco em volta de meu pescoç o resto era puro negro. Naquele quadro estavam o céu e o inferno, fundidos num só, e esse algo tão contraditório era eu.

Ele não mentira ao chamar aquilo de sua obra prima, e por mais terríveis que sejam as lembranças que me evoca, não poderia queima-lo.

Decido me desligar da igreja. Escondo o quadro cuidadosamente, e recupero minha saúde, porém tiro de meus ombros a responsabilidade da religião. Mudo-me de cidade.

Arranjo um emprego em uma galeria, ajudando na manutenção das obras de arte. Tenho um pequeno apartamento envolto em completo caos. Um jovem artista controverso e convidado para expor seus quadros na galeria onde trabalho, e um sorriso aflora em meu rosto quando ouço seu nome.

Acrescento, discretamente, um quadro de minha 'coleção pessoal' aos que serão expostos, e tomo a liberdade de lhe dar um nome. Tenho certeza que ele rira quando vir. Olho para o meu quadro tão vergonhoso exposto aos olhos de todos, por minha própria vontade, e pronuncio o nome que lhe dei.

Sorrio ao sentir um leve cheiro de incenso no ar, e me viro para olha-lo. Descubro que estava enganado...ele nunca foi um demônio ou um anjo, sempre foi algo muito mais complexo e magnífico. Ele sempre foi humano.

O Êxtase da Paixão, por Ângelo Demian Priest, dedicado a Gabriel Hope.


	15. O Velho

**Disclaimer: **Baseado em fatos reais

**Categoria: **General

**Classificação: **Livre

**Beta Reader: **Não foi betado

**Sinopse: **Linha 302, um rosto sem expressão desperta curiosidade.

**O Velho**

Todos os dias eu chego ao terminal central da cidade, e sento numa barra de ferro horizontal, esperando pela linha 302. Todos os dias, quando o ônibus chega, eu me sento na segunda cadeira depois da primeira porta, perto da janela. Todos os dias observo chegar um velhinho, meio oval, quando todos os assentos já estão ocupados. O mesmo velhinho com a mesma camiseta verde bandeira e com o mesmo boné azul escuro, e os mesmo óculos de grau forte. Todos os dias ele olha em volta e para do segundo degrau da primeira porta, com a cabeça baixa e aquele olhar de desespero resignado dos trabalhadores de longa data.

É quando o ônibus começa a se mover que meus olhos pousam nele, e minha mente divaga enquanto tento perfurar o velho senhor em busca de verdades. Será que ele é sozinho, será que tem filhos, será que a esposa já morreu? Será que tem amigos, em que será que trabalha, qual será seu nome do meio? Será que é feliz, apesar de tudo? Será que é triste, apesar de tudo? Será que já amou e foi amado, ou será que nunca teve tempo pra isso?

E enquanto vamos balançando no ritmo lento e desconexo do coletivo, cada um ouvindo nos próprios ouvidos uma musica diferente, embalada talvez por crianças, ou talvez pelas vozes de algum professor, talvez de um antigo cantor já morto, eu o perscruto com meus olhos e minha mente, num silencio ostentoso. Estamos a dois metros de distancia, estamos tão estáticos quanto se pode ficar ali, e ao mesmo tempo nos movemos para nossos destinos. O meu é um apartamento confortável, jantar, televisão. E o dele? Será que tem outra roupa além daquela camiseta verde e daquele boné azul escuro? Será que as usa?

Eu me levanto, puxo uma corda ou aperto um botão, aquela velha linguagem de sinais que faz o motorista – outra interrogação além do meu mundo – parar. Desço eu, pela porta de trás, e ele, pela porta da frente. Descemos no mesmo ponto, e então seguimos cada um para um caminho. Ele sobe, e eu desço, olhando para suas costas verde bandeira. Ele sobe, e some, e eu desço de volta para a minha própria realidade.

Aquele velhinho carrega consigo um mistério na face cansada. Carrega como quem leva nas costas uma trouxa muito pesada e difícil de se levar, mas a leva mesmo assim, porque deve. Ele tem segredo ordinário, o segredo dos desconhecidos, da multidão silenciosa que arrasta burburinhos. Olho para trás, para ele, e desejo nunca descobrir seu segredo tão bem guardado. Porque a magia está na incógnita, não da Vida, mas das vidas.


	16. Tōkai

**Disclamer: **Este conto me pertence.

**Categoria:** Drama, Angustia, Terror, Morte.

**Classificação**: +18 (pela carga emocional, nada mais)

**Sinopse:** Houve muitos avisos sobre sua chegada, mas ninguém realmente sabia. A tragédia nunca pode ser prevista.

**Notas:** Este conto é baseado no Grande Terremoto de Tōkai, um grande tremor previsto para acontecer nesta região do Japão. Sabem onde vai ocorrer, e qual será a intensidade, mas não sabem quando ele vem. Há medidas preventivas por toda a região, mas ainda assim estima-se que ao menos cinco mil pessoas serão mortas neste terremoto quando ele vier. As partes em itálico são traduções de pequenas poesias que acompanham as musicas instrumentais do álbum DIM, do the Gazette.

**Tōkai**

_Costas rasgadas, realidade pulsante._

Estava se despedindo de Érika quando sentiu uma leve tontura, quase uma náusea lhe tomar os sentidos. Acabara de se levantar, talvez estivesse apenas passando mal. Então viu os olhos de Érika fixos em seu copo. Seus lindos olhos cor de grafite hipnotizados pelas ondas sutis que se formavam na superfície de sua água. No segundo seguinte, uma coluna de madeira caiu do teto do restaurante, e a realidade descascou-se para revelar um coração acelerado batendo dentro da terra. Algo dilacerou seu ombro antes que pudesse sequer se mover, mas a dor não era tão lancinante que o fizesse esquecer o pavor sob seus pés. O tremor, a profecia moderna dos homens de branco, se realizando. Finalmente.

_Aquela flor que está vestida de sombra, o que me cativou foi seu lado contrário._

O tremor chacoalhava o mundo e parecia determinado a não parar enquanto não o botasse de ponta cabeça. Conseguira segurar a mão dela, arrastando-a por sobre os escombros em formação, tentando seguir para a porta. Ouvia seus gemidos chorosos de pavor além dos gritos e dos estalos. Alcançaram a luz e neste momento suas mãos se partiram. Demorou alguns milésimos de segundo para se virar, para procurá-la. Érika já não era mais a moça que conhecia. Era um corpo no chão soterrado por escombros de uma coluna negra. Seu lindo rosto, quase inalterado, olhos molhados voltados para o céu que despencava. Mas não foram olhos que o fascinaram. Foi o carmesim. A tinta quase poética jorrando de suas entranhas, _ele_ ainda batendo dentro do peito aberto. O mundo parou por um segundo de chacoalhar, respeitando o ultimo suspiro de sua amada. A ultima batida de seu coração.

_Você não podia fazer nada? Ou você não fez nada?_

Alguém lhe arrastou para longe dela. Um desconhecido, nunca mais lembrou de seu rosto. Havia um abrigo de concreto apenas alguns metros dali. Poucos metros apenas. Era escuro, cheirava a mofo, pó, medo, urina de crianças apavoradas. Balançava como o porão de um navio cargueiro, e eles todos eram os clandestinos. Ele nunca achou que pudesse se sentir assim em terra. O coração palpitante de Érika não deixou suas pupilas naquele negro buraco. Queria tê-la salvo. Teria dado a vida em troca da dela. Teria? Agora, algo como a culpa e a dor lhe corroíam a cada balanço, e ele se perguntava se fizera o bastante. Se fizera algo. Ela morreu, ele não. A toca de proteção onde estava se tornou úmida de culpa, como um útero impossível de se escapar.

_Morna, bondade com aroma doce, o que foi colorido de branco também podia ser visto como negro._

Uma mãe consolou seu choro. Uma jovem mãe, com dois filhos pequenos. Durante as longas horas em que o mundo desmoronava, tremia e acabava lá fora, ela o consolou. Seu rosto escondido no ombro dela, aspirando o perfume de sabonete e leite. Aquela mulher, com um bebê no colo e outro agarrado a suas saias, se tornou sua mãe ali, também. Tranqüila ante o fim do mundo. Até que tudo finalmente parou. Depois de intermináveis horas o mundo finalmente descansou, e começou a deixar a poeira assentar. Ele limpou o choro do rosto. Abriu a porta emperrada junto com dois outros homens. Ajudou a mulher a se levantar, a levou para a luz do dia novo que ele não vira nascer, coberto de cinzas e escombros irreparáveis. Visão desoladora. Mas não tanto quanto a que viu ao finalmente se virar para agradecer a ela. O bebê em seus braços. O bebê que ela ninara a noite toda. Branco como uma boneca de porcelana, lábios arroxeados, um coagulo negro na pequena cabecinha. Ela sabia desde o começo, mas ela não aceitaria nunca. Ela o ninaria para sempre, seu filho perdido.

_Uma ilustração moderna do inferno, substitua bolas e cabeças, o 'eu' jogando é uma criança que logo se tornará "uma coisa"._

Não havia nada, absolutamente coisa nenhuma num raio de muitos quilômetros que não fosse pó e destruição. E morte. O cheiro de morte impregnado nas narinas de todos, uma mistura de sangue, podridão e lagrimas. Pedaços pontiagudos de nada apontavam para a tempestade fria acima deles. Todos trajados com as mesmas vestes de tristeza e cinzas, escalando montanhas recém formadas a procura de algo, qualquer pequeno pedaço do mundo que pudessem reconhecer. Qual mínima migalha indicando o caminho de casa. Animais sedentos, famintos, insensíveis cujos olhos voltavam-se para cima perguntando porque. Era a terra dos deuses, mas eles não davam a mínima. Muita gente fora-se para sempre naquele dia, mas não eram estas as únicas perdas. Muitos corações, ainda que batendo dentro do peito, estavam mortos também. Fé, algo que não existe mais. Ele era um dos muitos. Uma das coisas que emergiram do caos, irreconhecíveis, irremediavelmente perdidos.

A obscuridade da tragédia vai muito além da tragédia.


	17. Lobo Solitário

**Lobo Solitário**

A solidão e o escuro eram seus únicos e verdadeiros confortos. Sempre foram, desde que havia sido jogado para fora do útero materno. Pensava que o útero materno fora realmente o único lugar que o fizera feliz. Depois nascera com aquela espécie de doença. Com esse gosto gigantesco pela solidão.

E era mesmo desde sempre. Já pequeno dormia em baixo da cama para não ser achado no dia seguinte. Sentia um prazer quase sexual em estar de olhos abertos e não ver nada. Quando vieram os irmãos, tentou dormir no quintal. Aos seis anos começou a construir uma casa na arvore, apenas para ter seu próprio esconderijo. Odiava comer, porque tinha que dividir a mesa com os outros. Não é que não gostasse deles, apenas amava demais o silencio. A companhia exclusiva de si mesmo.

Aos nove anos leu o livro de Robinson Crusoé. Descobriu que tudo o que queria era viver numa ilha que ninguém conhecesse. Sem nenhum colono inglês ou aborígine para atrapalhar sua paz. Fugiu logo depois determinado a encontrar sua ilha.

Foi arrastado de volta para casa no dia seguinte por um policial. Nos anos que se seguiram, fugiu mais três vezes. Aos dezessete, conseguiu burlar os policiais fazendo o que fazia melhor... ficando sozinho. Não se deixou ser visto. Não deixou rastros atrás de si. Foi para bem longe, cada vez mais para dentro de florestas e montanhas, sobrevivendo do que conseguia encontrar nas proximidades das vilas por onde passava. Estava se tornando selvagem. Mas ele gostava, tinha tempo para ser ele mesmo. Tinha espaço. Era só ele e mais ninguém. Nem mesmo um animal. Nem mesmo Deus.

Um dia estava fuçando numa lata de lixo e ela veio e o viu. Era uma garçonete. Ruiva, cabelos curtos, sorridente. Ela perguntou se ele estava com fome e ele descobriu que mal se lembrava como falar. Ela não se importou. O pos para dentro e lhe fez um sanduíche. Ele comeu e foi embora.

Sonhou com ela.

No dia seguinte ela o procurou. Ela conhecia os bosques e florestas quase tão bem quanto ele, porque nascera ali. Ela o procurou com outro sanduíche, conversou com ele, se fez presente. Ele não odiou tanto quanto achou que odiaria, ter sua paz interrompida. Quando ela perguntou se ele queria tomar um banho em sua casa ele disse sim e eles fizeram amor naquela noite.

Ele ficou naquela casa, se apaixonando por ela. Reaprendeu a conversar, a formular frases longas. Contou algumas das muitas coisas que lhe passavam pela cabeça durante seus dias passados sozinho. Se amaram e se amaram até ele começar a sentir aquela ânsia de escuro novamente. De paz. De solidão. Ele achava, antes de conhece-la, que era assim porque ainda não havia conseguido amar. Não havia aprendido a apreciar ninguém como ele gostava dela. Mas percebeu que isso não era verdade. Ele podia amar, ele gostava de pessoas. Ele apenas não conseguia viver entre elas.

Ele precisava seguir para sua ilha. Sua maldição.

Um dia ela acordou e ele tinha ido. Sem rastros. Ela chorou e procurou por ele mas ele se recolhera ao seu isolamento tão profundamente que era como se tivesse sido tragado pela terra. Ela nunca mais o achou e ele nunca mais se deixou ser visto por outra pessoa. Ele entrou escondido numa barca e foi parar numa ilha turística abandonada no pacifico. Um lugar ameaçado constantemente por um vulcão. Ele não ligava para aquela ameaça de morte eterna, gostava da cor das pedras vulcânicas. Plantou sua própria comida e aprendeu a caçar pássaros. Em algumas noites, quando estava escuro, ele subia numa rocha negra e gritava. Só gritava.

A jovem mulher acordou no meio da noite suando frio. Tivera outro daqueles pesadelos. O homem que amava gritando ensandecido no alto de um penhasco. Eram apavorantes aqueles sonhos, aquela absoluta solidão. Afastando a franja molhada da testa, ela se levantou. Caminhou silenciosamente até o quarto do filho e olhou para a cama do pequeno. Estava vazia. Ela se ajoelhou no chão e olhou em baixo dela.

La estava ele, encolhido na escuridão mais absoluta, os grandes olhos de três anos de idade abertos e atentos a presença dela... brilhando na escuridão.

O grito ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos.


	18. The Other

**The other**

Naquele dia eu acordei morto.

Claro que, com o sono de sempre, eu nem percebi. Na noite anterior eu tinha bebido todas e usado umas outras mais e pra mim não era nada estranho estar sentindo frio e um vazio estranho no estomago. Nem era estranho a palidez exagerada vista no espelho embaçado do banheiro. Eu estava com muita fome, e comi tudo o que consegui enfiar na boca antes de ir para o trabalho. Eu sabia que devia estar um caco, meus dedos demoraram a obedecer o comando de amarrar os cadarços.

Peguei o ônibus e naquele dia parecia que o mundo inteiro tinha bebido até o fígado dizer chega. Todos estavam com cara de anemia aguda ou cancêr terminal. O cobrador deu o troco errado varias vezes e a maioria nem reclamou disso. Eu custei a perceber que o meu estava errado também... não me pareceu importante. Perdi meu ponto porque não consegui identificar onde estava, e acabei descendo depois. Comecei a andar em direção ao trabalho... eu acho que era o trabalho. Mais importante me parecia ser andar. Eu tinha que andar e achar comida. "Deus, estou morto de fome!" pensei. Irônico, não?

Olhei para o lado, e vi uma mercearia. Entrei, a esmo, e abri um pacote de bolacha. O velho atrás do balcão me encarou com olhos vazios. Comi o pacote de bolacha inteiro, ali, e abri outro, e mais outro. Mas eu estava com fome de outra coisa. Não sabia bem o que era. Olhei para o velho.

Ele me pareceu bem apetitoso.

Andei em direção a ele e vi meu rosto no espelho acima do balcão. Estava torto, como um paciente de derrame, e pálido azulado, quase cianótico. Percebi que estava andando estranho. Percebi que queria devorar aquele velho. E só então, percebi que tinha alguma coisa errada.

O raciocínio estava lento, mas meus instintos a flor da pele. Tentei lembrar do caminho até o hospital. Havia mais gente na rua, todos amarelos e esverdeados, caminhando estranho... vi uma moça com sangue sobre o queixo e a blusa e imaginei se ela tentara comer alguém também. Ela não me parecia apetitosa... algo no cheiro, um cheiro de podre. Tentei me focar no hospital. Não estava nervoso ou com medo. Na verdade a fome suplantava qualquer sentimento que eu pudesse ter e algo no ínfimo de mim dizia... "ainda não, só mais um pouco, só até o hospital..." mas era uma voz que sumia na bruma que obscurecia o meu pensamento.

Em algum momento, ela parou de falar. Um barulho despertou minha atenção e vi um garoto, pouco mais de quinze anos, arrastando um taco de basebol até um carro parado na calçada. Ele parecia assustado, olhava assustado. E tinha carne nos ossos que não cheirava mal.

O velho escapara... esse rapaz não teria a mesma sorte. Caminhei até ele, com meus músculos duros e torcidos. Ele acertou o taco no meu braço com toda a força que tinha, e eu ouvi um estalo. Mas não senti nada. Só mais fome. Tirei o taco dele e agarrei o pescoço macio e quente. Tão... deliciosamente quente. Meus dentes rasgaram a carne da bochecha e eu engoli sem nem mastigar. Ele ainda lutava, mas não era um obstáculo. Ele era tão fraco... Outros vieram e tentaram tomar o garoto de mim. Eu não me importei, desde que pudesse continuar comendo. A fome não ia embora, mas podia ser distraída. Alguém perfurou o que restava dos trapos que o garoto usava e alcançou o abdome macio. O garoto foi dissecado, suas viceras desceram pela minha garganta e quando já não sobrava muito mais dele... então eu me levantei e comecei a procurar por outro. Outra refeição.

Eu não sei quanto tempo durou. Não sei quanto tempo caminhei entre os mortos-vivos, a mente obscurecida pelo instinto, os sentidos atentos a uma vida não infectada daquele cheiro de podridão. Deve ter ficado mais difícil, em algum momento. As vezes, eu posso jurar ter comido algum animal. Algum cachorro ou gato azarado. E então, finalmente então, houve um momento de lucidez.

Havia um homem apontando uma espingarda para a minha cara. Ele tinha barba por fazer e usava uma dessas camisetas com uma foto estampada. Era a foto do garoto que eu devorei naquele primeiro dia. Ele olhava para mim com uma mistura de asco e amargura. Ele engatilhou a arma. E eu sabia o que ía acontecer.

Por um momento, eu me perguntei. Será que um morto pode morrer? E então eu morri.

Outra vez.


	19. A Protegida

Tem um conto dos irmãos Grimm chamado A Protegida de Maria. Essa é uma versão avaloniana desse conto. Só uma dessas histórias infantis que a gente costumava ouvir na era pré-disney.

**A Protegida**

Era um vez, nos tempos de Arthur, um casal de camponeses que vivia da terra, e a ela honrava como diziam os antigos. Porém, desde o nascimento de sua única filha, Maeve, a três anos atrás, a terra permanecia seca de mais, ou molhada de mais, e as sementes não germinavam mesmo depois que o pobre casal fizera uma virgem derramar sangue de cervo sobre os campos. Desesperados pela fome e pela pobreza, eles recorreram a Grande Sacerdotisa de Avalon, a própria encarnação da Deusa, e pediram conselhos. A Grande Sacerdotisa consultou as estrelas e os sábios druidas e então voltou a falar com os camponeses.

- A terra não produzirá enquanto a menina estiver por perto. Entregue-me Maeve, e aqui em Avalon ela será bem cuidada e eu serei sua mãe.

Não vendo outra opção, o casal despediu-se da filha e a deixou com a Senhora de Avalon, que cuidou dela com carinho e amor, alimentou-a com leite doce e pão de mel, e observou-a enquanto cresciam seus longos cabelos vermelhos e seu corpo tomava forma. Quando Maeve contava com quatorze anos, a Senhora lhe disse que teria que fazer uma longa viagem por todo o reino, para abençoar os senhores das terras antes de mandá-los para a guerra. Então entregou a menina as chaves dos prédios da Ilha Sagrada, e lhe disse.

- Você já é quase uma moça, e logo me sucederá como Senhora de Avalon. Com estas chaves, poderá entrar em todos os prédios e ver todos os nossos tesouros. Entretanto, ainda não está pronta para ver o mais sagrado deles. Portanto, não abra a décima terceira porta até que eu volte e complete sua educação.

Maeve, que sempre tivera uma boa índole, prometeu que não abriria a décima terceira porta, e assim a Senhora partiu. Por semanas Maeve se maravilhou com os tesouros da Ilha Sagrada. Em uma das salas estavam as mais belas e delicadas harpas que os bardos já haviam feito, e com elas a garota tocou uma musica divina. Em outras salas haviam os tecidos mais delicados de todo o mundo, e em outras ouro, prata, bronze e pedras preciosas dos mais variados tipos. Algumas das portas guardavam pergaminhos sagrados, contendo cantos e rimas que todos os druidas e sacerdotisas tinham que aprender a decorar desde pequenos. Em uma das salas, Maeve viu os quatro símbolos sagrados de Avalon, o prato, a taça, o cajado e a adaga, e eles lhe maravilharam. Sobre todas estas coisas ela falava com as outras sacerdotisas. Porém, com o passar das semanas, as sacerdotisas começaram a perguntar a Maeve se ela não abriria a décima terceira porta, que ficava logo abaixo da casa da Senhora, na colina. Ela lhes dizia que tinha sido proibida, mas aos poucos sua curiosidade foi sendo mais e mais atiçada, e ao fim de dois meses, Maeve começou a pensar.

"Eu posso apenas espiar. Não contarei a ninguém, e portanto a Senhora não saberá o que fiz. Quando a Lua estiver nova no céu, ninguém me verá espiando. Vou levar apenas uma vela pequena... Ninguém descobrirá que usei a décima terceira chave."

E, sendo ela pouco mais que uma criança cheia de curiosidade, executou seu plano e em uma noite sem lua, levando apenas uma pequena vela, Maeve abriu a décima terceira porta.

Por um momento, achou que o cômodo estava vazio, pois a escuridão dominava tudo. Esperava achar algo brilhante, mágico, sagrado, mas ao invés disso, não via nada. Quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão, porém, Maeve viu que o quarto na verdade era uma pequena gruta, e no meio da gruta havia um pequeno lago, que brotava das profundezas da rocha e voltava a submergir. Ela se aproximou um pouco e viu que alguma coisa brilhava no fundo do lago. A forma lembrava uma cruz... mas Maeve sabia que não havia cruzes em Avalon, apenas na Glastonbury dos padres. Ela se aproximou mais e...

Os dedos de seus pés encostaram na água muito gelada, e Maeve viu, por um momento, seu rosto refletido ao lado da pequena chama da vela, e no fundo do laguinho uma espada como nenhuma outra já vista ou feita. Então, no momento seguinte a visão de Maeve foi brutalmente levada ao futuro, e ela pode ver não só seu futuro, mas o de toda a Bretanha, e tudo o que ela via e sentia eram fome e frio, desespero, solidão, e fogo queimando seu corpo, em visões confusas e desesperadas. Por um momento Maeve não foi capaz de fazer coisa alguma além de ficar parada, lagrimas enchendo seus olhos cegos, e então com um brusco puxão de consciência ela se viu novamente na caverna escura, encarando a espada Sagrada, e gritou, e saiu correndo dali, derrubando sem perceber sua pequena vela.

Naquele mesmo instante, a Senhora de Avalon percebeu que tinha que voltar para casa.

Por dias, Maeve escondeu-se, assustada, em seu quarto. Não ousava sair a luz do sol, assustada com suas visões. Quando a Senhora chegou, foi ter com ela, e então tomada pelo pavor real do que a Grande Sacerdotisa de Avalon podia lhe fazer se a pegasse desobedecendo, Maeve esforçou-se para fingir que estava apenas doente.

- Doente? – perguntou a Senhora, embora sentisse que a menina não lhe dizia a verdade.

- Sim.

- E viste todos os tesouros da Ilha enquanto estava fora?

- Sim, são muito belos.

- E não abriste a décima terceira porta?

Maeve engoliu em seco, mas balançou a cabeça.

- Não, Senhora.

A Grande Sacerdotisa pousou a mão sobre o coração da criança que criara como sua, e o sentiu pesado e acelerado.

- Realmente não abriste?

- Não.

Sem acreditar, a Senhora arrastou Maeve até a porta proibida, e a fez entrar, embora visse o pavor nos olhos da garota. Sem esforço, a Senhora achou a pequena vela que Maeve havia trazido para lá dias antes, e a ergueu.

- Jura ser verdade que não vieste até aqui, Maeve?

Mais uma vez, a garota negou, muda. Então a Senhora se enfureceu.

- Desobedeceste tua Senhora, e ainda mente para a mulher que ama como mãe. Você conheceu as graças que a Deusa oferece aqui em Avalon, Maeve, mas esta na hora de conhecer sua face negra, até que aprenda a fortalecer seu espírito.

E então, a Senhora empurrou Maeve para fora e a colocou num barco, e então mandou-a para longe de Avalon. Por mais que tentasse, Maeve não conseguia achar seu caminho de volta em tantas brumas, e deslizou silenciosamente, chorando, pelas águas escuras até que o barco negro atracou num pequeno porto natural, e além do porto havia um bosque, e além do bosque uma clareira, onde Maeve dormiu naquela noite, dentro de um tronco oco de um carvalho antigo. Dias se passaram e Maeve ficou por ali, comendo frutinhas e raízes amargas, que ainda eram melhor que a dor de fome nas costelas. Não tinha para onde ir e tinha medo do que poderia encontrar se tentasse sair dali, por causa das coisas que vira em suas visões. Meses de passaram, e seu delicado vestido foi ficando roto e sujo, e caiu de seu corpo. No inverno, ela levava folhas e nozes para o oco de sua árvore e comia as nozes, e se cobria com as folhas, e fazia pequenas e débeis fogueiras para se esquentar. Seu longo e brilhante cabelo foi crescendo e logo lhe cobria como uma roupa quente, mas a solidão e desespero quase levaram a garota a loucura, e ela desaprendeu a falar.

Numa fresca manhã de primavera, um dos muitos reis que a Bretanha tinha naquela época saiu em perseguição de um cervo em suas terras, e muito o cervo correu, até chegar a clareira onde Maeve vivia, e o rei, seguindo o animal de perto, pode então ver a moça. Maeve já não era mais uma criança, mas sim uma bela moça de dezessete anos, branca como as nuvens e com cabelos tão vermelhos quanto as frutinhas de inverno. Ela dormia em baixo de sua árvore, os longos cabelos lhe cobrindo o corpo, e o rei, um cristão, achou que ela se parecia com a Virgem, e tentou chamá-la.

Maeve acordou e correu assustada, mas o rei era forte e ágil e a alcançou. Ele perguntou qual era seu nome, mas ela não conseguia dizer palavra. Então, o rei lhe perguntou se gostaria de ir com ele para seu castelo. Temendo o que poderia lhe acontecer se continuasse a viver de arbustos no meio da floresta, Maeve concordou. O rei então a carregou em seu cavalo até seu castelo, um castelo sombrio e escuro, e ordenou as criadas que a vestissem bem e lhe dessem comida e bebida em abundancia. Depois de tanto tempo, o medo e a solidão haviam emudecido Maeve permanentemente, mas ela parecia feliz, e era amável e muito, muito bela, e o rei logo caiu de amores por ela. Casaram-se na capela cristã e Maeve sentia-se satisfeita com a vida simples de uma pequena rainha.

Cerca de um ano depois, nasceu seu primeiro filho, e como mandava o livro sagrado cristão Maeve cuidava dele em seu próprio quarto, longe do rei, e o amava muito como apenas uma mãe amaria o filho. Porém, uma noite teve um sonho perturbador, e quando acordou descobriu que a Senhora de Avalon estava ao lado do berço de seu bebê.

- Eu esperava ter podido ajudá-la a fazer nascer seu primeiro filho, Maeve... a muito tempo atrás. – Disse a senhora, parecendo muito triste. E como Maeve nada respondeu, ela continuou. – Se admitir o que fez, e tua mentira, pode voltar para Avalon, com a criança. Se não admitir, levarei a criança comigo e ela será dada aos druidas, para que o eduquem da Arte.

Maeve sabia que a Senhora poderia cumprir sua promessa, mas o medo ainda lhe travava a garganta, e temia a fúria do rei caso fugisse com seu único filho para a Ilha Sagrada. Então apenas balançou a cabeça, negando. A Senhora suspirou e tomou a criança no colo.

- Como desejar. – E sumiu por entre as brumas, levando a criança consigo.

No dia seguinte todo o castelo se reuniu para procurar a criança, mas Maeve sabia que ela não seria encontrada. Apenas chorava, e nada podia dizer. O padre então murmurou com alguém que a rainha era só uma mulher selvagem da floresta, e tinha os cabelos vermelhos dos pagão, e que devia provavelmente ter cozinhado a criança na calada da noite e a comido. O padre nunca gostara de Maeve, especialmente porque ela nunca realmente ouvia suas missas, e naquele momento se sentiu tentado a dizer coisas ruins sobre a mulher. Mas o boato se espalhou e os criados começaram a murmurar e desviar os olhos quando ela aparecia. Felizmente nada chegou ao ouvido do rei, mas sim de seus conselheiros, que começaram então a vigiar a rainha mais de perto.

Outro ano se passou, e quando a dor da perda do primeiro filho havia abrandado, nasceu um outro garoto, um belo menino, e novamente Maeve o amou e fez questão de ficar com ele todo o tempo. Uma noite, não muito tempo depois, novamente a rainha sonhou com o trotar inquieto de cavalos, e ao abrir os olhos novamente estava a Senhora ao seu lado, sentada em sua cama. Ela apenas disse.

- Admita, Maeve. Por favor.

A jovem rainha porém tinha ódio em seu coração e ressentia-se da Senhora profundamente. Então mais uma vez negou. Sem dizer palavra, a Grande Sacerdotisa levou o segundo bebê.

Desta vez o rumor chegou aos ouvidos do rei, enquanto os conselheiros exigiam um julgamento. A história que Maeve comia seus filhos já era dada como fato por todos, mas o rei a amava de mais, e não queria acreditar que sua pequena Virgem da Floresta fosse de modo algum capaz de uma atrocidade assim. Calou a todos com ameaças de morte caso profanassem a honra de sua rainha, mas dormia inquieto, e não sabia mais o que pensar.

Mais um ano se passou, e mais uma vez Maeve deu a luz. Porém não permitiram que ela ficasse sozinha com sua criança, uma linda menina, e Maeve não se opôs, com a esperança que a Senhora não voltaria outra vez. Um dia, porém, estava passeando pelos arredores do bosque com a menina, e os soldados que a acompanhavam estavam lentos e preguiçosos, e acabaram ficando para trás. E então a Senhora de Avalon surgiu do bosque, montada em seu cavalo, majestosa como apenas a Deusa poderia ser. Maeve tentou fugir, mas estava fraca por causa do parto e não podia gritar por socorro. A Senhora foi em seu encalço e a segurou.

- Deixe-me mostrar a você.

E então a Senhora lhe mostrou uma visão em um espelho de prata. Maeve viu seus dois meninos brincando felizes por entre as macieiras de Avalon, que ela conhecia tão bem e das quais sentia tanta saudade. Seus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas, e a Senhora perguntou.

- Viste o poço sagrado naquela noite, Maeve?

Não. Ela não podia dizer o que havia visto. O mundo era demasiadamente horrível, e seus bebês estavam protegidos em Avalon. Ela apenas desejava poder ficar com a sua filha, sua pequena criança, que amava tanto... tentou dizer alguma coisa, suplicar, mas a Senhora não estava mais ouvindo. Estava triste, quando tirou a menina dos cobertores de Maeve.

- Não posso mais interceder por você. – disse, e foi embora.

Pouco depois, os guarda ouviram o choro da rinha e encontraram-na segurando os cobertores vazios onde antes estava a princesa. Assumiram então que a rainha comera mais um bebê e a levaram presa para o castelo. Incapaz de conter seus conselheiros e a vontade de seu povo, e sendo obrigado por sua consciência e fazer a coisa mais cristã, o rei permitiu que Maeve fosse julgada, e com grande pesar viu que a rainha não fazia nada para se defender.

Maeve foi condenada e o povo rapidamente erigiu sua fogueira. A moça foi levada amarrada, os longos cabelos soltos caindo sobre a camisola branca, e todo o povo gritava por sua morte. Ela ergueu os olhos para o céu escuro, e então percebeu que durante toda a sua vida tivera medo das coisas horríveis que vira no lago. Entretanto, vivera todas elas... fome e dor, sofrimento e medo... e percebeu que era forte o bastante, percebeu que não precisava ter tido medo da Senhora, nem por seus filhos, nem pelo rei. O fogo começou a esquentar seu corpo, e Maeve gritou, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, e sua voz saiu límpida e firme.

- Sim, Senhora, eu vi o Poço Sagrado! – e enquanto chorava, percebeu que não eram apenas suas lagrimas que molhavam seu rosto. Uma forte chuva começava a cair, apagando o fogo, e a multidão se abria para dar passagem a Grande Sacerdotisa de Avalon, que trazia consigo os dois príncipes e a princesa. O rei se adiantou, e soltou sua amada. A Senhora dizia.

- Minha filha Maeve, eu fico feliz que tenha decidido por dizer a verdade. Avalon já não é sua casa, mas sim este castelo, e este rei é seu marido, e estes são seus filhos, que um dia serão grandes homens. E esta é sua filha, que um dia me sucederá em seu lugar... se você assim permitir. – E entregou as crianças a Maeve, que sorriu e agradeceu, com a voz recuperada, pois sem o sofrimento nunca teria conhecido realmente a felicidade. E prometeu que quando a idade permitisse, mandaria sua filha mais nova aos cuidados da Senhora, para ser uma grande sacerdotisa, e então disse ao rei que o amava e que ficaria ao seu lado por toda a vida.

E Maeve foi feliz até o fim de seus dias.


End file.
